


Friction

by littlewishfulthinker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:33:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlewishfulthinker/pseuds/littlewishfulthinker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isn't it messed up, how he's just dying to be there? He's just a notch in his bedpost, not even a line in a song. Watching his lover and another, wishing to be the friction in their jeans. But Sora's sick of it, so now he's gone. Wise up, Vanitas. He's the best thing that's ever happened to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This, right here, is a repost.

A repost of an edited story.

I cut out some chapters…and started the story here.

If you have pressing questions about the background, feel free to message me, or read the next chapter when I put it up :D I will fill in the blanks then.

Sora was doing that thing that he always did, again.

He would look at something, and then suddenly he wasn't looking at anything anymore.

He always wondered if he looked ridiculous when he did it—if he was cross eyed, or if his mouth was hanging open, or if he just looked crazy.

He did it all the time, when he thought about him.

It happened more than he liked to admit.

He blinked, and slowly, the cigarette in his hand crept back into focus.

It took him a while to notice that Denzel was standing next to him, his hand on Sora's arm.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Sora took a long drag and exhaled. "Thinking."

Denzel seemed to ponder this, his pink lips pulled into an adorable pout.

Sora snickered at the way Zack almost dropped a crate when he saw Denzel doing that. Cloud was a little more smooth. He was just really bad at hiding his blush.

"Well…whatcha thinkin' about?"

Sora took another drag, thinking about how best to describe the person he was thinking about.

He exhaled, letting the smoke plume out in tendrils.

"I'm thinking about a dick."

Denzel's eyes widened, his cheeks burned red, and he recoiled from Sora.

Zack was laughing, and had dropped the crate, while Cloud gave Sora a look of mild amusement, opening his arms to Denzel when he skittered across the empty cig and spirits shop as if Sora had burned him.

"Ewww—Sora!" Denzel tried to meld himself to Cloud's leg.

Sora rolled his eyes.

"It's not "eww". Cloud has a dick."

Cloud glared at Sora as Denzel jumped away and moved towards Zack, who was dying of laughter.

Sora waited until Denzel had pressed himself up against Zack.

"And Zack's dick is probably huge."

This resulted in Zack nearly pissing himself with laughter as Denzel and Cloud freaked the fuck out because Sora was being 'so inappropriate'.

Sora was going to remind Denzel that his 'wee-wee' was a dick too, the stupid kid, but Axel had walked through the door and nodded at him, looking a little creeped out by the way Zack was laughing hysterically and Cloud and Denzel weren't looking at each other.

Sora ran out of the door with him, into the streets of Hollow Bastion, before Zack could make him stay to help with unloading the goods.

Axel wrapped a friendly arm around Sora, and pulled him close.

"So, home sweet home huh?"

Sora grimaced, shaking his head and looking into the greenest pair of eyes he'd ever seen.

"Nah, still feeling shitty about life in general."

"Shut the fuck up."

Sora let this go. It was normal for Axel to flip out whenever he tried to talk about deep, emotional shit, because Axel liked to repress all of that and burn shit.

"Right. So, wanna go surprise Roxas? He thinks I'm coming over tomorrow morning. And…" he leered at Axel, "he has no idea you came with."

Axel blinked.

"The fuck?"

Sora stopped walking, and lit a cigarette. He had the feeling Axel was going to have a bitch fit.

"Sora. Sora. Sora, the only fucking reason why I fucking came is because you fucking said that Roxas fucking wanted to fucking see me."

Sora nodded, taking a drag and smiling at Axel as he exhaled.

"Yeah, he wants to see you, he never shuts up about how much he wants to meet the freaky pyro he sex chats with online. I just didn't tell him you were coming. So calm the fuck down. What I'm suggesting we do here is surprise him."

Sora laughed as Axel calmed the fuck down.

"I need to get him a gift."

Sora's eyebrows shot up.

"Axe, Roxas isn't going to expect—"

"No, Sora. It's complicated. I need to get him a gift."

Sora fought hard not to roll his eyes. It was a damn good thing he had a cigarette.

"Fine. Where from?"

"Um…where can I get a dildo?"

"Axel, the fuck."

Vanitas looked dismally at the shelves in front of him.

"So fucking stupid." He muttered, pushing his hand under his shirt and scratching at a particularly itchy patch on his abs.

He knew it would be easier to search for the perfect porno online…

But he had exhausted that resource.

Yes, it seems impossible, but he really had watched every video that had come up after his specific search using very specific keywords, and he was too much of a cheap bastard to pay $30 a month to check out the pay site's results.

So here he was.

In some kind of shady, shitty, rent a porno for a dollar store, staring at the shelf all the way in the back, in the gay as fuck section.

And there was that fat man, that was breathing really hard and staring at him and licking his nasty fucking lips and overall making Vanitas want to puke or sock him in the face.

But Vanitas was working on being more civil, as recommended by some friends. So he refrained from punching him in the face.

He was having trouble with not puking though.

He swallowed the bile in his throat, shook his head, and reached for the DVD that had caught his eye. Looking closely, he frowned.

His hair was the right color, but his eyes were green.

He didn't want that.

He put the DVD back, and sighed wistfully, moving on to scan the shelves more.

Come on. There's gotta be more brown haired, blue eyed porn stars out there.

He was just about to give up when the fat, lardy rapist started talking.

Only it was more like he was breathing down the side of his neck. Vanitas was not one to flinch, so instead he slowly turned and fixed the elderly man with what he hoped was a neutral gaze, gritting his teeth behind tightly pulled lips.

"What was that?" He asked slowly, trying to keep his voice low and calm.

"Is there anything you were looking for in particular? I've seen most of these, so I might be able to recommend a few good ones." He rasped, talking more to Vanitas' crotch and chest than his face.

"Uhh…" Vanitas backed up, just a bit, and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew how the girls he would openly ogle at felt like now—oh, but wait. They were always flattered. Right now, he was creeped out, and he wanted to throw up in this guy's face.

Vanitas weighed his options.

He could say yes, I'd like some help. And then he'd have to beat the shit out of this guy when he tried to rape him in some back corner of the store.

Or…

He could say no, and then the creep would have to leave him alone.

But that would mean he would go home without porn. And he needed porn. He really didn't want to break his long ass spree of not fucking anyone, but he really needed to get off at least once this week. He wanted to make sure he could prove to Sora that—

"I know a few with some blondes, if that's what you're into." The thing rasped, stepping closer to Vanitas.

Vanitas noted with mild disgust that the thing was blonde…or it had a few blonde wisps that were combed over his pink scalp.

"Urrr…I…I was looking for a brunette, with blue eyes…" Vanitas managed to mumble out, not wanting the thing to think he really wanted to talk to him.

"Mmm…oh I see."

Vanitas gagged when the thing turned to pick a DVD from behind a big stack at the end of the shelf. He wasn't sure how long he would last before either running away or kicking the guy clear off of his feet.

He was trying to think of kittens and cotton candy when the thing handed him the DVD.

He blinked at a young man with brown hair and blue eyes, smiling up at him as if he were the most delicious thing in the world.

His eyes weren't as blue as he'd like, but then again, nobody's eyes were as blue as Sora's.

He thanked the thing without looking up and bolted for the front counter, the DVD clutched tightly in his hand. He read the back as he neared the girl that liked to flirt openly with him.

He found that the best way to shut her up was to act like he couldn't hear her.

"Oh, back again I see."

He noted that the DVD was almost two hours long. Sweet.

"It's a shame you know. I feel like it's unfair."

Don't fucking think for a fucking second that I'm going to ask you what's unfair. Skank.

She sighed. "If only you were straight."

He heard her drum her long nails on the counter.

Just shut up, and give me my porn. Just please, shut up.

Vanitas could tell she wasn't going to take the DVD he had set on the counter and scan it until he looked up at her. He really hated it when girls played games like that. Sora never did any of that.

He was thankful for the chime of the bell over the door, and looked up and away from her, almost rolling his eyes when he heard her sigh like some abandoned lamb.

Because seriously, he met her last week. And he liked dick.

He was more occupied with just not looking at her than with looking at anything else.

So it took him a few seconds to process.

First, there was that tall redhead with bright green eyes that looked around purposefully, his eyes narrowing once he saw the variety of dildos lining up the shelves behind the skank at the counter.

The skank mistook this for flattery, batted her fake lashes and smiled.

Vanitas wrinkled his nose, watching her out of the corner of his eye.

And then Vanitas felt like the floor was falling from underneath his feet, because right after the redhead made a beeline for the dildos, he saw him.

Sora stepped into the store, looking a little amused. His lips were pulled into a slight smile, not showing those pearly whites that he used to flash at Vanitas. His blue eyes weren't as bright as Vanitas had remembered them to be, but he realized quickly exactly why that was. Those eyes flicked around the store as the person that was everything Vanitas lived for took everything in—the sex toys, the videos, the costumes. It was agony, watching those eyes look at everything but him.

Vanitas stared at him like that, noting the small differences that had developed over time, and even more so the signs of what he himself had done to him—to Sora, to his beloved. And it lasted forever.

But then it was all over too soon, because Sora's eyes were now on him.

For a second, something flickered behind them.

But then Sora had looked down, and to the side, and moved off quickly to get lost behind some shelves, out of Vanitas's view.

"Sora." Vanitas practically breathed, moving towards him—not entirely aware of what he was doing or what he planned to do. But Sora was back—in the city at least.

"Sora."

He said it louder this time, moving with more purpose when he saw the top of those chocolate spikes start to move more quickly through the shelves of pornos.

"Sora."

That time, it came out as a plead, and it almost ashamed Vanitas to hear himself like that. But he didn't ever want to withhold anything from Sora—not anymore.

"Sora, please." He tried again, watching Sora's back as he continued to move quickly across the store.

He vaguely heard that redhead call Sora's name in concern.

He wondered if they were together.

He quickly concluded that if they were, it would effectively cause him to go home, lie down, and die.


	2. Chapter 2

Let's rewind to before they ever met. We shall progress from here, and keep going until we reach where Chapter One began.

In a sense, Sora had always known Vanitas.

Well, he had always known of him.

In primary school, he constantly heard his name—Ventus was always crying about the "meanie" who always took his cookies at lunch and pushed him in to puddles. But Sora never ventured out looking for the bully—he was more of Roxas's best friend than Ven's. Ven had Terra, which was a plus—the kid had always been much taller and much stronger than any bully Ventus encountered.

And even after primary school, Sora often heard his name on the lips of the gossiping girls that often hoarded around him in throngs—he didn't really want to know, but he was forced to receive the knowledge that Vanitas apparently had a very impressive package, he only smoked Marlboro Reds, and often went out at night to spray paint a few obscene phrases throughout the streets of Hollow Bastion. And so many other useless things that only stupid, lovesick girls would catalog in their minds.

By his senior year of high school, Sora was wondering when the hell he would actually see this "drop dead gorgeous" Vanitas that everyone seemed to always be talking about. For a while, he started to wonder if he even existed. From what he gathered however, Vanitas was very real, and the only reason why he didn't see him at school, on the streets, in the store, or anywhere in the city where Sora had a good chance of running into this badass but never did, was because, as Roxas had so nicely put it, Sora was "a goody-goody gay boy that does nothing but good for the world, and not enough for himself."

Of course, Sora did volunteer at homeless shelters a lot to ward off the giggling girls that just couldn't understand that he liked dick (they squealed and ran away anytime the concept of "homeless" was brought up), and Sora did neglect his own wants from time to time in favor of the wants of his friends and …those people that called themselves his friends but really just wanted to copy his math homework—but Sora didn't exactly feel that that kind of lifestyle would have prevented him from actually seeing the guy everybody wanted to fuck.

Roxas explained it to him quickly and concisely.

"Sor, the only reason why everybody but you has met/kissed/fucked/sucked Vanitas is because Vanitas takes what he wants, when he wants it, and only does things for himself. It's not that he doesn't exist, or that your bodies are attracted to opposite poles of the earth—it's that you two are too different to ever cross paths."

At that point, Sora understood. Of course he wouldn't see the badass vandal hanging around the homeless shelter's soup kitchen, and of course he wouldn't find him in the mass of honors students that he immersed himself in during school.

But at that point, Sora wanted to meet him even more than he did before.

As it turns out, even if he was an honors student in high school, Sora dropped out of college pretty quickly in favor of…well, doing what he wanted for a change.

The idea of living to please himself more and less to please others came to him in the night, when he was drunk off of his ass in Roxas's and Ven's studio apartment. It hit him like a brick in the face, and just like that, Sora was crying—and he fucking hated crying.

Roxas was trying to calm him down, but he wasn't doing a very good job because he was drunk off of his ass too. His effort consisted of jumbled phrases like "stop pitter patter tear drop crying on the floors, Sor, it's bad" and "if you don't stop right now I'll tell the girls you're straight" among other nonsensical sentences.

But Sora took his first step towards living for himself and responded with "I'm gonna fucking cry if I want to, I don't care if it makes you feel fucking uncomfortable I want to cry and I'm gonna keep crying right now and until I die!"

Roxas, true to his best friend status, understood immediately and set to patting Sora on the back and congratulating him.

And that's how Sora found himself working in one of Hollow Bastion's many libraries, spending more than seventy five percent of his shifts reading all the books he'd always wanted to read. Yes, his career probably wouldn't advance to anything more than the old librarian who shushes excited children and he was barely making ends meet with his pay, but Sora was finally living for himself, and he was happier than he ever could've been if he were a wealthy, successful businessman.

The first time he met her, he was sure they were kindred spirits. He was elated to find out she felt the same way. Only, she felt the same way, but in a different way.

"I feel like you're my other half." She excitedly whispered after they had spent a good six hours talking about everything from books, to pasta, to over the knee socks and then dropping out of college.

Sora smiled, unsure if she was going to ask him what he really hoped she wouldn't.

"Do you have a girlfriend? You must, you're so handsome." She smiled, adorably tucking a lock of jet black hair behind her ear, her jet black eyes focused solely on him.

He felt himself blush, as he always did when he found himself feeling guilty for being a gay guy who attracted large quantities of good natured girls, and shook his head.

"No girlfriend—I" he grimaced when he saw her smile brighten, "I'm gay." He finished, sighing when he saw her smile fall.

"Well," she continued, smile coming back to life almost instantly, "that just makes me wish I had a dick."

From there, Sora spent a lot of his free time with her, and she did the same for him. Roxas had began to wonder aloud if Sora was straight, or at least bisexual—but Sora knew he was as gay as they come—minus the flamboyant, loud, cheery lisp thing. So Sora just accused Roxas of being jealous because he spent more time with his dubbed "fag hag" than he did with his best friend from kindergarten. Turns out he was right—so he allotted more time for Roxas too—not because he wanted to please him, but because he cared about him.

As time passed, Sora realized he had been the bravest of his gang of rowdy boys that he had known since kindergarten—he had come out sometime during middle school, and had been elated when that didn't change his relationship with his close, real friends. He, however, did not suspect for one second that they had accepted him because they were all hiding secrets of their own. One thing led to another and then the blonde twins were admitting they were gay—not for each other—but Ventus for the best friend that had always protected him, and Roxas…well, Roxas realized he was gay because of all the gay porn he had discovered and jacked off to and orgasmed to like he had never orgasmed before when watching straight porn. However, Sora and Roxas didn't even think to try starting a new kind of relationship between them—primarily because two ukes in a bed are generally incompatible.

So with Ven and Terra most likely fucking in a bathroom and Roxas chatting online with some mystery pyromaniac, Sora had decided it would be a good idea to ask his pretty little "fag hag" to help him find a few essentials at Hollow Bastion's Apparel Promenade—a place he never liked to face alone, even if he was a gay guy who was concerned about his appearance. Because really, he was only concerned a little.

Vanitas smirked at the girl in his bed.

She smirked right back, tucking a lock of jet black hair behind her ear.

As he stretched, he mused on his latest score.

She had been milling around in the library when he saw her. And he was happy to take a break from searching for an ancient text book to borrow for his dead languages course, so he slinked right over to her, and sweet talked her into coming back to his place.

Sometimes, it really was too easy for him.

He ran a hand through his unruly hair, and laid back, lighting up a cigarette before wrapping an arm around the girl's soft, naked form and pulling her close.

He took a stab at remembering her name.

Nothing.

He looked down at her, pleased to see a small smile on her face as she just let the afterglow flow through them, leaning on his naked body like she hadn't met him an hour ago.

Vanitas liked cuddling after sex. It made him feel all warm and sleepy.

He was nearly there, when her phone rang.

Some disgustingly upbeat pop song filtered up from her bag, which she had dropped near the door.

Despite his annoyance at the interruption of their cuddling, he took some time to admire her ass as she retrieved the phone and answered it.

She had a huge grin on her face at that point.

"Hey! Sora!"

Vanitas's head tipped to the side. Sora? He only knew one kid named Sora. And that was the honors kid from high school. If memory served him right, he was always with the Strife twins. Vanitas saw him all the time in the hallways, or in the cafeteria. The kid always looked tired, dazed, or downright sad. But, as most things went with Vanitas, he didn't give a fuck.

The girl was chattering on and on and on. Vanitas was really sleepy now.

But he was wide awake when he heard her prattle off his address to Sora.

What the fuck?

"Yeah, I'll be ready in five. Mmhmm. See you soon!" Then the bitch giggled, hung up, and began a scavenger hunt for her clothes around the room.

Vanitas bit back his usual dose of venom and scratched absent mindedly at his abs.

"Going so soon?"

The girl didn't even turn to look at him.

"Yeah, sorry. I'm gonna go help a friend shop."

Help a friend shop.

Vanitas rolled his eyes, and sighed. So much for cuddling.

This time she looked up, and smiled, and crossed the room to press her now half naked body against him before giving him a sweet kiss.

"Don't worry about it, he's gay."

Vanitas almost laughed. Clearly this girl misunderstood him. He was grumpy that he was being ditched before being properly cuddled. Not that she was leaving. And in no way was he hoping to see her again, and he was certainly not adverse to her fucking other people. And really, the fact that she just pointed out that she was ditching him for a gay guy would not have comforted anyone in any situation.

And then she was fully dressed and messing with her hair in front of his wall sized mirror and he was taking a beautiful drag out of his cigarette and thinking about what he was going to cook for dinner and suddenly she was heading for the door.

Now, Vanitas may be a man slut, but he was nothing if not a polite young man.

"Ah, hey, wait up, I'll walk you out of the complex."

She was smiling again, and he was hoping she wasn't counting on getting his number.

Sora looked up at the impressive building. All chrome and beautiful and looking like it was expensive as fuck. The rent was probably too damn high. Especially for him.

He took a drag of his cigarette and pulled out his phone, just in time to receive a text from his fag hag.

Lookin good, Sor.

Sora chuckled and looked around, quickly locating her as she stepped through one of the shiny, fancy sliding doors lining the entrance to the building.

He would've waved and said hello, but he was having trouble breathing.

Right behind her was a young man with sun kissed skin and unruly jet black hair. And his amber eyes were locked very intently on his own.

Before he could help himself, Sora found himself blushing—heat coming off of his face in waves as he looked down and to the side, desperate to escape that gaze, and yet thrilled to be its focus.

Because holy fucking shit he had never seen someone as gorgeous as the guy behind his friend.

And it got worse and better at the same time—he was coming closer.

And then suddenly he was right in front of Sora, and after Sora had managed to drag his eyes away from the ground, he noticed oh god that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and hhnnghh his body was just, just so—

"Hey, Sora, right?"

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Three weeks after watching Sora splutter, blush, and trip over himself on his way back to his car, Vanitas found himself unable to keep him out of his mind.

He was unsure, really, as to why he would be so goddamn captivated by the way the boy couldn't control his tongue when he tried to greet Vanitas at the initial encounter, or the way his face was so red Vanitas wondered if he had been breathing, or the way Sora's legs seemed to give out beneath him.

He had often mused on the possibility of being so interested in Sora because he had acted like an excited, albeit shy young school girl.

This led to questionable day dreams.

After all, for the most part, Vanitas had always taken to bedding girls.

But after seeing Sora up close and watching him fumble with his own body parts and duck his head down when Vanitas tried to maintain eye contact, Vanitas often found himself thinking about bedding other guys. Guys like Sora. Or maybe just Sora.

And you know, he wasn't really bothered by it.

Sure, he stopped himself once or twice and scrunched up his nose, thinking, Would I really suck his dick? Followed by He'd probably suck mine…and then he would have to take some alone time to imagine just how Sora would do all those wonderful things to him with his tongue.

Things continued this way for quite some time—Vanitas constantly asking anybody who would listen about Sora. And, there were so many people who loved to listen to Vanitas talk.

One particular group being the throng of girls that had followed him since high school. They enjoyed trailing after him through the whole of the city of Hollow Bastion, sighing every time he said something in a particular way—slow, deep and smooth.

They just so happened to be listening in on one of his phone conversations as they followed him home from work.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, do you know a kid named Sora?"

The girls all halted unanimously, their eyes lighting up at the mention of him. After all, they stalked Vanitas on Thursday nights, and did the same to Sora on Tuesdays.

"Mmhmm. Yeah, with the hair—you know it looks like—yeah! Exactly."

The girls shivered in bliss as Vanitas laughed. It was a rare treat.

"So…you know where he hangs out? Or uh, where he works or something?"

There was a long pause, and the girls had to stop giggling and breathing so hard—the last time Vanitas caught them stalking him, he had yelled so loud and for so long at them that they had all started to cry.

"Whaddya mean, 'why'? Just fucking tell me if you know!"

Another pause.

Some of the girls were turning blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Tell me what you know, ass wipe, or I'll come over and make your girlfriend fall in love with me."

A very short pause.

"Bastion Book Cove? Jesus, that wasn't so hard now, was it?"

And then he hung up, and turned his amber gaze to the group of girls peering at him from behind a building. They visibly tensed as he began walking briskly towards them.

"You!" He shouted, singling out one of the smaller girls with his finger as he neared them, "You know a kid named Sora?"

She stiffened as he came to a halt in front of her, so close she could smell his unique musk.

"Yes! Yes I do!"

The other girls nodded.

Vanitas chewed on his bottom lip, eying the girls that were now enclosing him in a tight circle.

"So-uh…" Vanitas threw glances around the group, looking a tiny bit nervous, "what's he like?"

xxx

Jotting down the last line to the list of required fields on the paper, Sora released a sigh.

Living for himself was great, really, it was.

But he had gone a little overboard with his expenses.

First, there was that goddamn shopping trip with his fag hag. He had been in a trance really, agreeing to buy anything she put in front of him so long as she said Vanitas liked those kinds of things.

She really knew how to get to Sora sometimes. And she knew immediately that Sora had fallen for Vanitas long before he ever saw him—and it was embarrassing.

Fortunately and unfortunately, his fag hag had moved away after a month, to be with her mother. And because she really did mean a lot to him, as part of their reluctant farewell, he had taken her to a fancy restaurant and watched with rapt horror as she consumed two 12 ounce steaks.

So now, his credit bill was one big, ugly motherfucker, and he was desperate to pay it off quick before the interest started building up.

With the way things were going, he only had ten bucks left over after rent and food and other necessities.

Not enough for the minimum monthly payment on the card.

In other words,

Sora needed another job.

So there he was, filling out an application for his favorite smoke shop, Fair & Strife Liquor.

He wasn't too excited about working the graveyard shift, but the offered hourly wage was almost double what he earned at Bastion Book Cove.

He'd have to sacrifice a lot of sleep, but at least he wouldn't be too deep in debt.

Sora was effectively shaken from his inner financial turmoil when he heard two sharp raps against the wood of his front desk. His head whipped up from his finished application.

He dropped his pen.

Vanitas beamed at him from the other side of the desk, leaning across and getting incredibly close to Sora.

His smile morphed into a smirk when Sora leaned back and away, his blue, blue eyes immediately sweeping down and to the side as he cleared his throat.

Vanitas stared openly at him, taking in the dark lashes that fluttered as Sora tried to ignore the intense gaze, the way Sora's skin looked so soft and just how boyish he looked—young and happy and altogether so different from what he looked like when he was in high school. And then Vanitas found himself thinking that Sora wasn't very girlish at all—just shy. From where he was, he could smell Sora, a clean, yet woody smell, like he had spent lots of time with books and shelves—something Vanitas thought made perfect sense. And then there was the way he moved, awkward, yes, but not girly. Firm and strong and…Vanitas blinked, because Sora had started actually, really, talking.

"Can I help you?"

His voice hadn't cracked in pitch and lost its force due to lack of air like it had the first time.

This time, Sora's voice was calm and smooth and perfect in timbre.

Vanitas felt his chest, then stomach clench.

He could get used to hearing that voice, whisper just like it had, with just a hint of breathiness to it. Hell, he might come to the Book Cove more often just to hear Sora whisper slightly like that.

Sora was having trouble maintaining eye contact, because Jesus, Vanitas was just staring at him, and he wasn't even trying to hide it.

And after Sora had finally gotten a complete thought out of his stupid, shy little mouth, Vanitas had stopped staring into his eyes only to start staring at his lips.

And of course, Sora licked them self consciously—he was always worrying about his dry lips.

Vanitas stifled a groan, watching the little pink muscle dart out to make quick work of Sora's lips, which looked too soft, too soft for a human that actually ate and drank and spoke with their lips.

"Uh…" Vanitas began, not at all aware of what he was going to say or do now that he had actually gone to the Bastion Book Cove and actually walked up to Sora and actually got the kid to start talking to him, "What…um, what are you doing later?" Vanitas asked, almost wincing at the eagerness and genuine interest that flooded his vocal cords.

But then a second later he was thinking that embarrassing himself was worth it, especially if it made Sora smile like that.

God, he wanted to see him do that again.

"I don't know yet." Sora answered honestly, finding it a bit easier to look into Vanitas's eyes after the young man had asked about his plans so nicely. But Sora made sure not to get his hopes up. It was no secret to him that Vanitas was straight…and that he was kind of a slut. In fact, Sora knew all the details concerning the unceremonious fucking that went on between Vanitas and his fag hag.

So, Sora almost choked when Vanitas popped the question like it was nothing.

"Could I take you to dinner?"

Vanitas watched as Sora went from looking only a little shy to fully surprised to bright red and then to cripplingly shy.

"Oh…" Sora peeped, meaning to answer and yet having no words.

Vanitas began to chew his bottom lip, waiting as the seconds ticked by, watching Sora's mouth intently, hoping he would say yes because oh my fucking god Vanitas hadn't been able to stop thinking about him and Vanitas had never really asked anybody to dinner: he kind of just always got who he wanted with little to no effort.

Sora's mind was going into overdrive.

Take him to dinner?

Eat a meal with him?

He could barely speak around him.

He'd probably have some kind of melt down right in front of him, and he and all of the city would soon know just how much of an awkward, clueless, helpless runt he was.

Of course, Sora was scaring himself as a reflex. In the past, every time Sora thought something romantic was going well, he had been proven wrong, and usually in the worst in-his-face way. So by subconsciously trying to scare himself, he was avidly trying to save himself from the eventual hurt that was so common in any of his relationships.

And with prior knowledge of Vanitas's behavior and previous exploits, Sora really only saw one smart and practical answer to the young man's question.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Sora spoke softly, still not looking into Vanitas's amber eyes. Out of habit, he ran a shaky hand through his hair as he listened to Vanitas's stretched silence.

"…What?" Vanitas wasn't so sure he had heard him right. Did he just get…rejected?

"Why not?" Vanitas wanted to punch himself in the face for sounding so goddamn dejected and…desperate.

Sora immediately saw the tinge of hurt on Vanitas's face and immediately dove in to rectify that—even if he had no real obligation to do so.

"It—that came out wrong—sounded…meaner than what I meant…" Sora blushed as Vanitas lifted his brows and leaned further over the front desk, Sora still searching for his words, "I'm just…not very good company at dinner…" Sora finished, hoping that conveyed what he was trying to say—that he'd be uncomfortable and awkward the whole time and Vanitas would have no choice but to share in those feelings as his companion.

"Oh, well…uh," Vanitas tried, still feeling he had a chance, miniscule though it may be, "It doesn't have to be dinner…we could just hang out. No pressure, is what I mean." He pushed, gently, with his words, trying to catch Sora's eyes as the brunette stared intently at the form in front of him.

Sora bit his lip.

Hanging out wouldn't be so bad…that didn't sound like a date at all. Because if Sora went on a date with this guy, he'd most definitely fall farther than he already had…and that terrified him.

"Sure…hanging out sounds nice." He forced a small smooth smile onto his shaking lips and met Vanitas's eyes, his chest caving in on itself a little as he realized just how bright they were.

"Great." Vanitas breathed out in relief, and returned his smile, but with much more force and shine. He shot a quick look around the almost deserted library, before turning back shining eyes to Sora.

"So, when does your shift end?"

Hellooooo.

I am working on the smex for Birthmark, promise. For now, have some plot of Friction! Please review, I love feedback :D

Best, LittleWishfulThinker


	4. Chapter 4

Sora snuck a glance at him from behind his book.

Vanitas was lounging on one of the children's bean bag chairs, not even bothering to pretend he was reading a book.

No, he was just openly looking at Sora.

Sora flushed and looked pointedly away, and cleared his throat.

This caused Vanitas to smile sheepishly, and then avert his eyes to some spot on the wall just left of Sora's head.

Vanitas did that a lot.

He would come in when Sora had about half an hour left of his shift, and stare at him until it was time for them to leave together.

They did that a lot.

In fact, that had been their set routine for every Tuesday and Thursday—for a good three months.

Vanitas learned a lot about Sora.

Like how Sora would look down and to the side when he was uncomfortable.

Or how Sora liked wearing beanies when his brown spikes became too unruly.

And how Sora was pretty much a chain smoker when he wasn't in the Bastion Book Cove.

And then there was how Sora would immediately put out his cigarette if he saw children within fifty yards of himself.

Sora also never wore blue, even though Vanitas thought he really should—it would bring out his eyes—make then even brighter than they were all on their own.

Sora was also pretty neutral about his sexuality—he did nothing to hide it—but he did nothing to call attention to it either.

Sora loved chocolate, but he stayed away from it for the sake of his body and skin.

Sora didn't care about what people thought about him, unless he cared greatly about them.

Sora could speak French, but not fluently—and he blushed whenever Vanitas convinced him to do it.

Sora was an unstoppable force when playing as Ike, Link, or Sheik in Brawl.

Sometimes, Sora looked sad.

In the same manner, Sora learned a lot about Vanitas.

Like how he would say anything that came to mind—even if it was embarrassing.

Or how he had no personal censor when it came to telling Sora how 'pretty' he was.

And how Vanitas was pretty much a sweet talker—and a very good one at that.

And then there was how Vanitas's voice would grow just a bit softer when he said something genuinely sweet.

Vanitas always wore colors varying in the charcoal scheme—and he wore those colors well—his casual outfits making his amber eyes shine through.

Vanitas didn't like to think of himself as gay or homosexual or bisexual—he liked to think of himself as flexible—Sora being his attempt at his first 'flexible' venture.

Vanitas ate anything dipped in, filled with, drizzled with, mixed with, or made of caramel.

Vanitas didn't give a fuck about anybody. But he did give out lots of fucks. Or so Sora heard.

Vanitas constantly asked Sora to say things in French—which Sora tried to avoid, because it made Vanitas get that look in his eyes.

Vanitas was shit at Brawl, but could help Sora through most of the puzzles in Ocarina of Time.

Sometimes, Vanitas looked worried.

But after that first time Sora agreed to hang out with him, Vanitas had been walking on air.

Even if it had only been for half an hour.

He and Sora had left the Book Cove when his shift ended, and went straight to the nearest pizza parlor.

Things were going well: Sora was less shy and laughed a little when Vanitas talked so quickly that stumbled over his words and made a fool of himself.

And Sora smiled at him.

A big, full blown, 'I am comfortable with this—with you and me at a pizza parlor, talking, and eating pizza' kind of smile.

But Vanitas was so used to just saying what was on his mind, and even though he was trying to take careful steps around his newly found situation, he had to say it.

He had been eying Sora openly, again. The boy's eyes glinted happily at the arrival of their pizza, and Vanitas felt his chest do that clenching thing again. As Sora took a bite of the pizza, he couldn't stop his stupid mouth.

"You know, technically, we're on a date right now…considering, you let me take you out to dinner."

Sora froze in the middle of chewing, his eyes widening a bit and flicking from his surroundings to Vanitas a few times before he spoke. With food still in his mouth. Adorable.

"N-no. We're just hanging out. No pressure. You said so." Sora blushed furiously then, his blue eyes becoming much brighter.

Vanitas really couldn't stop himself.

"You're so…pretty. I've never met a guy that…that looks like you—I can't stop looking at you."

Vanitas meant every word.

Sora's eyes were darting around as he slowly set his beloved pizza down.

For a second, he looked Vanitas right in the eye.

Vanitas's breath caught.

And then, whoosh!

Sora was up and out the door.

And Vanitas stared at his empty seat, blinking, before leaning forward and banging his head on the table in self admonition.

Luckily, when he came in on Thursday of that week, Sora gave him a small wave.

And then he agreed to try hanging out with him again—so long as it didn't involve Vanitas taking him somewhere to eat, or to see a movie, or to do something generally date like. In short, Vanitas had to be careful—he didn't want to scare him away again.

He didn't make the same mistake again.

He had done so well, in fact, that he didn't have to actually ask Sora if he wanted to hang out anymore. He would just come in, sit down, and then after half an hour, he and Sora left together to go for a walk or play video games at Sora's.

He had even gotten quite a few 'friendly' hugs.

Now, Vanitas had never taken much interest in another guy's body, but of course, Sora was the exception.

During the hugs he got (which were few and far in between and had to be initiated by trapping Sora in some sort of corner before he left), Vanitas would hold Sora gently and just try to feel him. Not with his hands (that would definitely scare him away) but with his own body, still and pressed against Sora's.

And in a nutshell, Sora felt nice.

Really nice.

Vanitas often felt he was having the time of his life.

And then he'd feel stupid and cheesy for even thinking that.

And now, yes, Sora was locking up the Book Cove, and Vanitas was helping put some stray books away, discreetly watching Sora's ass as the boy moved.

Perfect ass. Hands down.

And then Sora opened his pretty mouth and started talking to Vanitas. He was hardly shy (unless Vanitas was looking at him in that way that made Sora uncomfortable or openly asking for a hug) and he spoke clearly and concisely, his eyes maintaining contact with Vanitas's with no problem—after all, they were together twice a week, as part of a routine now.

"Let's go celebrate tonight."

Vanitas nodded, opening the door for Sora as they left through the back door.

"What's the occasion?"

"I got the job I applied for!" Sora beamed, turning to lock the door behind them.

"At Fair & Strife Liquor?"

Sora nodded happily, beginning to walk, with Vanitas close at his side.

"Congrats." Vanitas smiled genuinely at him—something he did a lot when they were together.

Sora stopped suddenly, his face growing hot as he looked up at Vanitas through his lashes.

Vanitas stopped too, having been distracted heavily and effectively by the way Sora was looking at him.

"Vani," Sora began, making Vanitas's stomach flutter at the exclusive nick name, "I…I wanted to apologize."

Vanitas raised his eyebrows, still too focused on Sora's eyes and lips and cheeks to actually form a verbal response.

"About…for…being like this…the way I have been…I'm going to stop now."

Vanitas furrowed his brow and shook his head, implying again without words that he still didn't understand why Sora was apologizing.

"I…these past three months have been really, really nice." Sora huffed out quickly, his blush deepening.

Vanitas nodded eagerly in agreement.

"And—and—I like—I…fuck," Vanitas blinked, hearing Sora curse for the first time, "I really like you."

Sora bit his lip and looked down and to the side.

Vanitas just about fainted.

He took deep breaths, trying to keep calm as Sora continued to fidget and blush in front him.

He likes me.

"I actually have for a long time!" Sora blurted, a little loudly, his voice carrying through the back alley they were standing in behind the Book Cove. "I was just…" he started, quietly, looking up fearfully into Vanitas's eyes, as if fearing judgment, "…scared. People…I've heard things about you…and what you do to people who care about you…"

Vanitas was suddenly pulled down to earth, his eyes darkening as he watched Sora carefully. Maybe…maybe this long awaited and much coveted confession wasn't going to lead to a happy ending for them.

"But I don't give a shit about what they say or think." Sora's face was determined now, his eyes boring into amber heat. "I really like you. And there. That's how I feel. And I'm sorry for freaking out at the pizza parlor and leaving, and I'm sorry for taking so long to come around. I mean, three months is a long time to wait…"

Sora forcefully clamped his own mouth shut there, his face bright red and his blue, blue eyes looking everywhere but Vanitas now.

Vanitas was just trying to breathe. The last three months had been the happiest so far…and now, now Sora was saying he liked him, despite all the bad shit going around about him? Vanitas was overwhelmed, he felt so warm, so important. So alive.

They stood in silence for a while, Vanitas looking at Sora, Sora not looking at Vanitas. Vanitas thinking he finally, really got Sora, that he could be with him the way he had wanted to for months, and Sora wondering if he had said the wrong things, in the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Sora's hands were shaking, Vanitas was still trying to steady his breath.

Sora was starting to get the feeling that they'd just stand there for eternity unless one of them did something, and he was kind of counting on Vanitas to help them out with that.

But then he checked himself and puffed up his chest a bit, forcing his shaking hands to still.

He was going to show Vanitas that he meant what he said—that things would be different now, because Sora wasn't afraid.

He was going to take initiative, and sweep Vanitas of his feet.

Or at least, he would try.

"So…uh…what are you doing later?" Sora half whispered, looking up shyly at Vanitas.

Vanitas smiled.

"I don't know yet."

"Could I take you to dinner?"

A short chapter, but it was either I typed up a long chapter with a short smut scene, or one short chapter and then a long chapter with a long smut scene right after.

I decided, on behalf of my readers, that the latter was more desirable. Tee hee.

Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is for all of you lovely, beautiful people who review and continue to review. Really, you make me enjoy posting fanfictions!

Quick note: HBU=Hollow Bastion University, HBH= Hollow Bastion High.

Sora was a nervous wreck, even though he was doing his best to be brave and act natural—like they weren't going on a date. But they were.

The moment they had walked into the pizza parlor, he realized that his idea to sweep Vanitas off his feet was entirely stupid and poorly timed. It seemed like every university student had piled into the parlor that night. And because half of the freshman class of HBU was comprised of alumni of HBH, a good majority of them whipped their heads around to look at Sora and Vanitas as they awkwardly shuffled in.

Some students greeted them loudly—girls winking and throwing coy phrases at Vanitas while others called to Sora and claimed they missed him.

By the time they finally found an empty booth, Sora was thinking about running off again. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was the fact that he had asked Vanitas out on a date. A fucking date.

It would've been hard enough to not spill everything all over himself during dinner, let alone try to romance Vanitas in front of half of his senior class. Sora hated it when he had an audience.

Vanitas watched Sora, his eyes unable to leave him ever since the kid had actually confessed. He watched those blue eyes widen and those soft cheeks blush every time some random guy greeted Sora. He let the cat calls from the girls fade out, however—he was too busy cataloguing the faces of every guy that greeted Sora as if they were best fucking friends. And then Sora had miraculously found an empty booth for them, and even though Vanitas wanted very badly to sit right up next to Sora, he sat on the other side, not wanting his date to run off like before.

And then there was that awkward moment when their waitress walked up and she just so happened to be someone both of them knew, and she commented on how she didn't know they knew each other and if they were waiting for a bigger group of friends, and Vanitas calmly answered that no, they were on a date, which had both the waitress and Sora blushing furiously because the phrase wait, he's gay? was rushing around the room like wildfire as if Vanitas couldn't fucking hear them.

While it was no secret to everyone that Sora was gay, he did feel a little embarrassed—at least for Vanitas, who seemingly unwittingly announced his bisexuality in a packed pizza parlor. Luckily, their waitress was more of a friend than anyone else in the room, so she quickly composed herself, took their orders, and practically commanded them to have a good time.

She was back with their food and drinks much faster than she should have been, but the boys were thankful and gave her almost pained smiles in gratitude.

There was hardly any talking between the two of them. Too many people were yelling excitedly to each other in the restaurant for them to even properly hear each other. Not that Sora could even think of something intelligent or interesting to say—he was too busy trying not to freak the fuck out, because really, Vanitas liked to stare.

While chewing on his pizza, feeling more than a little confused (because he was excited to be there—he wanted to be there—but now that he was actually there…he felt like running), Sora decided he'd just have to try harder, even if he could feel at least twenty pairs of eyes on him. His first course of action was to look at Vanitas in the eyes. And then the next step would be to ask him about his day. Just like he always did, when they were hanging out on Tuesdays and Thursdays…and not on a fucking date.

After taking a half-calming breath and swallowing the food in his mouth, Sora glanced up to his date, his cheeks beginning to burn.

Sora was able to maintain decent eye contact for all of ten and a half seconds before he felt that his face really was getting too hot, and that he should probably stop looking into those amber eyes if it made his body react the way it did. So he bit his lip, and started to look at everything but at Vanitas.

His only consolation for his failed attempt at prolonged eye contact was his ability to talk clearly.

"How was your day?" He was looking intently at the zipper on Vanitas's jacket.

Vanitas smiled, pleased with the eye contact, brief though it was.

"Well, it started out horrible."

Sora's eyes flicked upwards without consent—concern apparent in his deep blue gaze as he looked at Vanitas, expecting to hear an explanation.

Instead of genuine distress, Sora found a smug smile and bright eyes on Vanitas's face. It made his blush border on feverish.

"First, I forgot my dead languages paper in my apartment. After I went back for it, I tried to turn it in but my professor wouldn't accept it because it was twenty minutes late. And then a little kid threw up on my shoe when I was walking to my car—I don't even know what the hell that kid was doing throwing up in a parking lot in the middle of the day. And after that I found out that I was out of cigarettes. When I went to go buy some, the girl at the register wouldn't sell them to me because I wouldn't give her my number."

Sora had been maintaining eye contact the whole time, unconsciously of course, and his blush had faded considerably by the time his date was finished divulging his day.

"That's—wow. That's…she asked for your number?" Sora stumbled a bit over his words, his food completely forgotten at this point. He was too busy thinking that he didn't have Vani's number—during the last three months he just showed up every Tuesday and Thursday—no extra communication needed.

Vanitas nodded, but quickly shrugged after. "'S no big deal. I'll just steal some cigs from you later." He grinned widely. "And besides, my day turned around completely after that."

Sora raised his eyebrows and his eyes widened in genuine curiosity. It made Vanitas want to eat him—in the sense of gently licking and biting every inch of skin he could reach. He snapped himself back to the matter at hand, promising himself later, later you'll have him.

"What happened?" Sora asked, leaning a little over the table towards him.

"Oh, you know. The guy I've been crushing on for a little over four months asked me to go on a date with him." And then Vanitas was smiling that soft smile—different from the smile he wore when he openly called Sora beautiful just because he liked to wind him up.

Sora felt a similar smile creep across his lips and he couldn't look away from those amber eyes, because really, that was nice. Really nice. He laughed, losing his nerve as Vanitas continued to stare at him like—like he was important to him.

He looked down and to the side, clearing his throat as he tried to refocus his brain, urging it to calm down—to not jump to conclusions, and to help him rein his heart in—because they both knew it was easily enamored, and easily broken. After all, just because Sora would be stuck on Vanitas for goodness knows how long didn't mean that Vanitas would stick around.

Looking up at the sound of his date sighing, Sora bit his lip, worried that Vanitas was bored.

Right when he made eye contact with him, Vanitas perked up visibly and leaned over the table, moving so that his face was close enough to Sora's so they didn't have to talk so loud over the surrounding din.

"Wanna take this pizza to go and finish up at my place?"

Sora heaved a great, big sigh in relief, and nodded, suddenly slipping into his usual, relaxed state now that Vanitas had suggested they leave their unwelcome audience behind.

This seemed to make Vanitas extremely happy, and he quickly and rather obnoxiously called their waitress/only real friend in the whole damn parlor over so that they could get some boxes, the check, and then get the hell out of there.

xxx

Sora chose to leave his car in the parking lot behind Bastion Book Cove, opting to ride in Vanitas's beautiful ass car (Sora had recently gotten to wondering where the hell Vanitas got all the money to pay for his apartment, his car, and university on top of that), hovering the still hot pizza box above his lap out of fear of burning himself and ruining a perfectly good pair of jeans—a pair of jeans that always drew the most stares from Vanitas's wandering eyes.

"You've never been to my place, have you?" Vanitas thought out loud as they pulled into the underground parking garage.

Sora nodded in agreement before he remembered Vanitas's eyes were on the road. "Nope, never."

"Probably because your place is more fun." Vanitas concluded, more to himself than to Sora as he practically glided the car into his designated spot near the elevators.

"My place?" Sora grimaced, thinking about his closet of an apartment that was never clean, and was under a mass of cables and wires and cords belonging to his computer, printer, television, and video game systems. "You think my closet is fun?" he chuckled, wondering if maybe Vanitas was just being nice, considering the obvious gap in income between the two of them.

His car door opened quite suddenly, and Sora jumped a little, calming only when he looked up to see Vanitas smiling down at him, his hand still on the door he had just opened for Sora like a true gentleman.

"It is fun. Your place has personality." He said, taking the pizza box from Sora with one hand and then taking the blushing boy's hand with the other, pulling him slowly out of the car.

"You mean it's dirty, and I leave shit lying around." Sora said calmly and honestly, smiling a little as he straightened, tightening his grip on Vanitas's hand in what he hoped was an obvious sign that he wasn't going to let go any time soon.

Vanitas smiled one of his genuine smiles, watching in deep appreciation as Sora used his free hand to close the car door gently (as opposed to kicking it closed, as many others had done before him) while Sora kept his other hand interlaced with his.

"No," Vanitas rolled his eyes affectionately, leading Sora to the elevator with one hand, pizza balanced in the other, "I mean it's full of stuff that you use, and that you leave things where they need to be so you can use them when you need to, and it's cute when you try to find a clean pair of jeans in that mess."

"So you admit it's a mess, then." Sora was smiling openly, looking at Vanitas warmly when they came to a stop in front of the elevator doors.

"A good kind of mess." Vanitas nodded, smiling right back and fighting down the urge to just forget the pizza and press Sora against the wall and kiss him until he passed out because finally Sora was here, with him, and he was holding his hand.

Sora pushed the elevator button without having to be asked—and seemed right at home, pushing Vanitas's floor number after asking for it once they were inside of the elevator. It made Vanitas happy to see him like that—so comfortable and happy, as if he was going home to their place and not Vanitas's alone—where Sora had actually never been.

As the elevator lifted them, Sora squeezed Vanitas's hand, and turned his body towards him fully.

Nearly losing his grip on the pizza box in the face of those beautiful blue eyes focused so intently on him, Vanitas suddenly found that it was hard to breathe.

Sora was looking at him in a way he'd never looked at him before—and Vanitas found that it was not only breathtaking, but pretty goddamned exhilarating.

Vanitas almost gasped when Sora smiled and leaned in close, so very close to his lips. His warm breath fanned out over Vanitas's face, making his cheeks heat up for the first time in years.

"So…do I have to wait until the date is officially over, or can I kiss you now?"

Smut next chapter, I promise.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Somewhere in the back of Vanitas’s mind, he was wondering if he really deserved this. If he was honest with himself, and he always was, he knew that he had done hardly any good in his life—besides letting the general public feast upon his good looks. But other than that, he had only a mile of broken hearts and insensitively-taken-virginities trailing behind him. And Sora—Sora probably had an army of thankful individuals and shining good deeds lifting him up.

Essentially, Vanitas could see no reason why he deserved Sora.  
All he knew was that he wanted him.

But Vanitas had other things to think about—sentiment and emotional distress were placed aggressively in the dark corners of his mind as he focused on the task at hand.  
Sora, warm and beautiful and soft and delicious Sora, was beneath him. His arms were wrapped around Vanitas’s neck, his hands brushing softly through his ebony spikes every now and then. His eyes, so perfect and so blue, were closed—but so softly that they fluttered open every now and then to reflect flecks of amber gold. His body was emitting a soft pulsing heat that both enticed and exasperated Vanitas—as Sora was still fully dressed—but he repeatedly told himself he was lucky to have Sora on his couch, under him.

Kissing him.

Sora’s lips were softer than any girl’s that Vanitas had ever been with—but he supposed his memory was limited due to the fact that he had only taken interest in how he himself felt during past sexual escapades—and his tongue was wet and perfect and hot, and he had an adorable way of breathing desperately through his nose when Vanitas pushed his tongue particularly deep into his mouth.

And Vanitas was doing that almost constantly, forcefully but gently claiming Sora’s mouth, pushing his tongue languidly against Sora’s, not intent on letting the kid come up for air until his tongue was sore. And he had been kissing Sora like that for more than what felt like twenty—no—thirty minutes.

After Sora had said those adorable words to him in the elevator, Vanitas had succumbed and thought fuck waiting, he wants a kiss, but one small kiss and a bright smile turned into Vanitas dropping the pizza box and pulling Sora close and biting his lips before licking them suggestively. And that turned into Sora opening his mouth and Vanitas groaning and Sora gripping Vanitas’s shirt in one hand and his hair in the other as they stumbled out of the elevator, eyes half open as Vanitas somehow got his keys out of his pocket and somehow unlocked the door without ever breaking lip contact with Sora. And then the closest sturdy piece of furniture was the couch, and then Sora was pushed onto it, his back hitting the cushions with a soft sound, and Vanitas was climbing on top of him and thinking finally, you’re mine. 

And then Sora was pulling him down and arching up eagerly as Vanitas ran his hands all over his clothed chest, and then they were kissing again, and Vanitas never wanted to stop.

Because damn Sora could kiss.

Vanitas had suspected, having observed Sora like a fucking hawk whenever they hung out, that Sora was an all around virgin. Sure, the kid did adult things like smoke like a chimney, hold a decent job, pay his own bills and feed himself, but he blushed and bit his lip and smiled like a kid. Not that Vanitas was complaining. It was just that those things led Vanitas to believe that Sora had never had any sexual experience of any kind. He had even doubted Sora had kissed anyone with tongue. Because really, his Sora just seemed   
too innocent and kind.

But with the way Sora was responding to the kiss—the way his hands were all over Vanitas’s hair and massaging his scalp and neck in just the right, oh so tingly places, and how he sucked on Vanitas tongue, hard, whenever Vanitas pushed it in deep in Sora’s mouth—it was suddenly glaringly obvious that Sora was experienced, and fucking talented.  
Vanitas was unsure of how he should feel—should he enjoy Sora’s skilled tongue and fingers and body, or should he stop kissing Sora temporarily, get up, find the people that   
had helped Sora develop his tongue battling skills, and kill them?

He had really meant to think about it for much longer, but Sora had pushed his shoulders away, to the point where Vanitas’s neck and head had to follow the rest of his body—moving away from Sora.

He frowned down at Sora, trying to push his body down on top of him again.

Sora let out a breathless laugh, and shook his head when Vanitas looked at him, silently accusing him of being a jerk that kissed people silly and then stopped to laugh at them.  
Sora’s eyes left his (Vanitas hated that) and swept around his apartment.

He watched Sora, a little impatiently, as he took all of it in.

Yes, he had really nice, tasteful furniture, and everything was spick and span and spotless. And yes, the apartment had a beautiful view of Hollow Bastion’s downtown, and his kitchenette did have new chrome appliances. And all of that was nice, and Vanitas really loved his apartment but god fucking damnit he wanted Sora to be looking at him again, and not all of those inanimate objects.

“Nice place.” Sora breathed out quietly, his kiss swollen lips making it hard for Vanitas to understand what he was trying to say.

Vanitas cocked his head to the side after a few seconds of frantic brain scrambling and grinned down at Sora, his hands moving from above Sora’s shirt to teasingly pull at the hem, his fingers skimming over Sora’s warm, bare skin.

“Thanks. Wanna see my bedroom?”

Sora’s breath hitched and Vanitas could see it written all over the kid’s face—he was thinking.

About if he should really sleep with Vanitas. 

Vanitas was not really used to that. It happened on occasion, when a girl almost—almost snapped to her senses about the repercussions of going to bed with a guy like Vanitas, but he didn’t want that look to be on Sora’s face.

He had wanted Sora to want him just as badly as he had wanted Sora for the past four months.

He must have been frowning, because Sora was looking up at him worriedly, biting his lips, his hands suddenly frozen in Vanitas’s hair.

With a small, shy smile and a quick nod of his head, Sora said “Sure.”

And then everything was okay again, and Vanitas was climbing off of him and trying to right his disheveled clothes while pulling up Sora with his other hand, and then he was holding his hand again and leading him to his bedroom, thinking I hope he’s a screamer.

He flicked on the light and let go of Sora’s hand in favor of shrugging his jacket off, turning to watch Sora’s adorable expressions.

Sora’s eyes widened and his mouth gaped a tiny bit, obviously admiring the size of Vanitas’s bed, which nearly filled the whole room. His eyes flicked to the wall sized mirror, then to the closet door that Vanitas had just opened, and then to the closed bathroom door.

Vanitas had already hung up his jacket and toed off his boots when Sora finally spoke.

“I like your bedroom.” He breathed, more than to himself than to Vanitas.

Vanitas beamed, suddenly a bit giddy at Sora’s approval—he was hoping Sora would be in his bedroom all the time—the fact that he liked the room was a good step towards that goal.

“Thanks.” He then carefully began to pull Sora’s jacket off of his shoulders from behind, grinning at the way Sora shivered then allowed Vanitas to continue.

Unable to help himself, Vanitas pressed a wet kiss to the nape of Sora’s neck, winding his left arm around the boy’s torso as he laid Sora’s coat down on the corner of the bed.   
And then he scraped his teeth over the warm skin, gripping Sora tighter when he gasped and made a sound that went straight to Vanitas’s cock.

And then Vanitas spun him around pulled his face towards his a little roughly, groaning when Sora’s already parted lips made contact with his own, immediately pushing his tongue into Sora’s mouth.

Sora was breathing hard through his nose again, his hands clutching Vanitas’s shoulders tightly as he was enveloped in a tight embrace. And Vanitas was enjoying just how perfect his night was, when Sora pushed his shoulders back for the second time that night.

“Why do you keep doing that? Vanitas growled, quickly and effectively pulling Sora against his body with a sharp tug, opting to bite at Sora’s neck so he could at least attempt to answer him.

“N-need to…ah!” Sora gasped as Vanitas sucked on his pulse, “Need to get naked…” Sora mumbled, his eyes closing in bliss as Vanitas’s hands slipped under the hem of his shirt and up over his skin, leaving warmth behind them.

Vanitas pulled back from Sora’s neck, rubbing the soft skin of Sora’s sides as he eyed the boy’s pleasured face.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of it.” He husked before kissing Sora soundly again, hoping the kid wouldn’t be stubborn and try to push him away again.

Because really, he was telling the truth. He would handle the matter of getting Sora naked. With pleasure.

Much to Vanitas’s surprise, Sora’s body was getting warmer with each sloppy lip lock they engaged in. And he was steadily getting louder too—his tiny mewls of pleasure were escalating into more pronounced moans and whimpers.

Swallowing every delectable sound that Sora offered, Vanitas half nudged, half carried Sora to the edge of his bed, before gently lowering Sora’s body down, his lips still fastened to his date’s. His hands slid out from under Sora’s shirt to move towards the boy’s jeans—making quick work of the button and zipper before he lightly bit at Sora’s lips, delighting in how Sora shuddered and giggled at the scrape of his teeth.  
“Lift your hips, babe.” Vanitas all but growled into Sora’s open, panting mouth. While he did feel a little silly at his use of the pet name (he had never used them before), he also felt that Sora deserved to be called babe, and sweetheart, and darling and sweet pea and love and beautiful and gorgeous and a whole fuck ton of other sweet pet names. So he just   
went with it.

Sora did as he was told, with a small smile and an enormous blush dusting his cheeks, his heated skin rippling under Vanitas’s fingers as he pulled the boy’s jeans down, carefully grazing Sora’s obvious cloth covered erection and not so subtly reaching around to cop a firm feel of his ass.

One firm squeeze over his briefs was all it took for Sora to mewl as if Vanitas was actually already fucking him, which sent Vanitas’s head spinning—his vision going out of focus   
and his body clenching almost painfully as he forced down a much too premature orgasm.

“S-shit!” Vanitas gasped out, nearly losing his control as he buried his head in the crook of Sora’s ridiculously soft neck, “Sora!” He breathed into Sora’s skin, momentarily succeeding in not cumming in his pants.

His hand, still firmly cupping Sora’s ass through his tight, white, oh so fucking sexy briefs, moved to knead the supple flesh once more. Fortunately, the second time around, Vanitas was prepared for all the sexy little whimpers and moans that would come from Sora’s lips, and was able to brace himself.

But Sora really just got hotter and hotter, and as Vanitas began to slip one hand under his shirt to push it over Sora’s head and the other slid under the fabric of his briefs, his cock pulsed dangerously—the sensation bordering on an almost unbearably painful ache.

Vanitas managed to get Sora’s shirt off of the boy’s squirming, lithe body, admiring the way Sora’s muscles shifted beneath his sun kissed skin. He was working on sliding those cute little briefs off when Sora’s surprisingly strong hands gripped his wrists and anchored them firmly in place: his fingers pressed wonderfully against the supple flesh of Sora’s ass, his thumbs tucked in the dips near Sora’s hip bones.

“You’re a little overdressed, Vani.” Sora huffed, but to Vanitas’s ears, it was the most seductive pant his ears had been subjected to—and he had heard quite a few of those in his life.

Vanitas’s lips stretched into a wide grin, and without thinking too much about it, he leaned down to nuzzle his nose against Sora’s in an Eskimo kiss.   
And then Sora’s hands were leaving their favorite place—buried in Vanitas’s hair—moving down in heated velvet touches down Vanitas’s back and sides, before changing course to roughly pull Vanitas’s shirt over his head, then returning their tickling, tantalizing trail down to the fly of Vanitas’s jeans, Sora’s hand boldly cupping Vanitas’s aching member through his jeans.

Vanitas’s eyes smoldered then darkened as he abruptly sat up, unzipping his jeans so quickly that Sora almost missed the action as he was kicking off his shoes and socks awkwardly beneath Vanitas. And then his eyes were widening and his mouth has going dry and his chest was seizing up with desire because oh my fucking god, Vanitas hadn’t been wearing anything—absolutely nothing—under his jeans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for Shading Source: I really appreciate your reviews, which have just the right amount of depth and kindness in them. And I am so happy that you were excited for this story—more than you were for the final update of Birthmark—because honestly, so was I. ; D
> 
> I really take too much pleasure in ending chapters this way.  
> Please review, even if it’s only to complain about how much I tease.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY!!! I started typing this a long time ago, and then life came up and beat the shit out of me. Now, now I can finally update.  
> Sorry for the tease—but I have this thing about keeping my chapters in the 2000 word range. This chapter is for TheShadows2523—I am so glad that Sora’s line made you flip a table. I fucking love it when people flip tables.  
> And to answer Optomistic Emo Kleptomaniac’s question: You’ll find that the POV will vary between Sora and Vanitas, depending on whose feelings I want the reader to relate to at the time. However, I will never enter first person for either boys, and will always remain the god-like omniscient third person that influences all of their perverted desires.
> 
> Thank you, thank you for reading and reviewing.

Sora took a deep, shuddering breath.  
His body temperature rose several degrees—his head feeling heavy on his shoulders as he craned his neck to maintain visual contact with Vanitas’s open fly.  
Because holy fucking shit, he’s hung and Sora was just so ready.  
He watched in rapture as Vanitas smirked, then began to slide his jeans down his toned, lean legs, his amber eyes glinting with mischief. For a guy who was basically a gay virgin, Vanitas was extremely comfortable with showing his dick to another guy.  
And damn, if it wasn’t the most beautiful dick Sora had ever seen.  
Thick and long, with a deep color that beautifully showed Vanitas’s arousal and a gorgeous head that was leaking clear fluid in steady drops.  
Sora quickly ran through his mental cock catalogue (something he had developed over the years thanks to porn and former flames) and easily found that Vanitas outranked everyone else, hands down.  
Vanitas had already managed to tear his jeans off without having to leave his place above Sora, something Sora found borderline crazy fucking hot when he was focused enough to notice. And then he was bracing his arms on either side of Sora’s head and looking down at him with those amber eyes that made Sora want to desperately moan fuck me good and then Sora’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, because Vanitas was oh so lightly rubbing his exposed cock over Sora’s cloth covered bulge, and husking the naughtiest things to him.  
“Mmm, you like that baby?” Vanitas’s breath came in strong, hot bursts over Sora’s neck as he bit and licked at his ear, all the while gently rocking his hips against Sora’s aching, and sadly clothed, member. “So sensitive…wanna make you scream, babe. Can’t wait to be inside you…you want that? You want my big—” he ground down hard on Sora’s pulsing cock, licking a stripe behind his ear, “—hard cock pounding into you? You want it baby?”  
Sora was nodding—he had been doing so since Vanitas had started talking. But by the time Vanitas had finished his questioning, Sora’s nods had started to grow frantic, and were accompanied by sharp intakes of breath and soft mewls and whimpers.  
Sora could feel Vanitas smirking against the heated skin of his neck.  
“Then say it, Sora. Tell me what you want.” He growled, doubling his pace as he rocked against Sora’s cock, momentarily causing Sora to lose the ability to breathe.  
“Wa-want it so bad! Vani!” Sora cried and arched when Vanitas gently scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin of Sora’s neck. “Want you inside…but…”  
Vanitas lifted his head to look at Sora curiously, who tried to focus enough to say what was on his mind.  
“Wanna…ah!” Sora took a deep breath when Vanitas finally had mercy on him and stopped rocking his hips.   
“Wanna suck you first.”  
Sora polished his words off with an innocent, wide eyed look up into Vanitas eyes, biting his swollen lower lip for good measure.  
Amber gold darkened as Vanitas’s pupils dilated, his fist bunching in the sheets as he stared down at Sora’s seemingly innocent face. He licked his lips slowly—his mouth had suddenly gone dry at Sora’s words as he quickly remembered all of those times he had touched himself at the mere thought of Sora putting his wet, hot mouth on his cock.  
A little impatient and growing a bit nervous in the stretching silence, Sora deftly rolled the two of them over so that Vanitas was staring up at him, flat on his back, while Sora practically slithered down his body, pressing his skin against Vanitas’s heated body whenever he could.  
By the time he had wrapped an eager hand around Vanitas’s pleasantly pulsing shaft, Vanitas’s breathing had become labored.  
“Wanted you for so long…” Vanitas half mumbled, half breathed as Sora blew teasingly on the head of his aching cock, his soft, yet firm hands rubbing the shaft languidly as his blue, blue eyes remained locked with amber orbs.  
Sora silently resolved to give Vanitas the best blowjob of the millennium for those words—for the way he looked at him. Never before had Sora felt so wanted—so needed. And after that blowjob, Sora mentally vowed to ride his new boyfriend until Vanitas passed out from pleasure.  
Vanitas wasn’t ready when Sora started doing his thing—but then again, nothing could have prepared him for the raw, white hot sensation of Sora pressing the tip of his soft, wet tongue into Vanitas’s slit. His cock pulsed, and he bit back a guttural moan, his hands flying to Sora’s hair to grip and stave off the premature orgasm.  
It took him a few steady breaths and Sora’s kind consideration of not touching his cock for a few heartbeats, but Vanitas finally pulled himself back from the brink and onto slightly steady ground. He looked at Sora, grinning weakly.  
Sora gave him a brilliant smile in return before diving right back in.  
This time, he dragged his tongue from the base of Vanitas’s cock, slowly licking a hot trail up to his glans, his blue eyes locked on Vanitas’s. He was rewarded with a deep moan, and massaging fingers over his scalp. Encouraged, Sora lifted his head up to take the head of Vanitas’s cock into his mouth, sucking lightly and closing his eyes as he savored the taste of his boyfriend. Hearing Vanitas nearly hiss with the pleasure, Sora cracked his eyes open to look down his nose at the massive rod that was Vani’s cock. If it didn’t feel so nice on his tongue; thick, warm and heavy, he probably would not have endeavored to take more of it into his mouth. The head was a snug fit as it was, and Vani’s cock didn’t exactly taper down.  
He closed his eyes again with resolve, and prepared to widen his mouth and force his gag reflex down. He mentally reminded himself that he was supposed to give Vanitas the best blow job of his more than slutty life.  
With that in mind, he pushed his mouth down over Vani’s hot, throbbing cock and swirled his tongue over all the flesh it could reach, lubricating his descent over Vani’s member.  
It wasn’t long before the head of Vani’s cock began to breach Sora’s throat—Sora worked diligently and forced his gag reflex down, letting the tip slide into his throat. Vanitas’s fingers tightened their grip in Sora’s hair, and he let out a massive breath he didn’t know he had been holding. On the following inhale, he let out a deep moan, lightly bucking his hips, gently fucking Sora’s mouth and throat as he held fast onto his hair.  
Because holy fucking shit Sora was so good, too good at that—he was like a god and Vanitas was going to die in the same moment he came. He was sure of it.  
And then Sora was pushing his mouth and throat hard over his throbbing member and shit Vanitas couldn’t breathe for a full three long seconds and then he was screaming and oh god oh god oh god Sora was swallowing and moaning and sucking his cock like it was fucking delicious.  
Sora blinked at the sheer force behind his boyfriend’s ejaculation.  
And then he started to choke, coughing around Vanitas’s cock and unable to move as Vanitas gripped his hair and practically howled into the night as his hot come spurted over and over into Sora’s throat, overflowing and filling his mouth.  
When Vanitas finally did let go, Sora had swallowed most of his semen, licking his lips and coughing just a bit, his soft lips swollen and a deep pink. Before he could do much else, he was pulled up by his face until he was pressed against Vanitas once again, and his boyfriend was laying kisses all over his face, his amber eyes slightly hazy and bright, his lips hot and wet as he kissed Sora’s eyelids, the tip of his nose, his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, and his forehead over and over again.  
Sora smiled and let him have his way, giggling when some of those little kisses turned into tiny nips and grazing bites, trailing down to his neck.  
He noticed however, that Vanitas wouldn’t kiss him full on the mouth.  
He chalked it up to Vanitas not wanting to taste his own come, and let it go with only a small frown.  
And then he really couldn’t think anymore because Vanitas’s eyes had never looked so wide and bright and beautiful, and he was looking right at Sora, his thumbs running over his lips and cheeks and his fingers massaging his scalp and Sora almost couldn’t breathe because Vanitas was looking at him like he loved him.  
“Sora,that was—fuck, it was so…I’ve never…I haven’t cum that quickly since I was a virgin, Sor.”  
Sora’s cheeks heated up at the compliment, and he dipped his head down and lowered his eyes, hiding his tiny smile and his blush of victory.  
Vanitas looked down at Sora, his adorable, sexy, gorgeous, incredibly erotic Sora, and wondered if he really deserved him for the umpteenth time that night.  
And then his stupid, happy smile slipped right off of his face.  
Because Sora was still hard, and Vanitas had come embarrassingly quickly.  
And if they wanted to go further, which Vanitas really felt was a given, Vanitas had to be hard again. Because there was no way he was going to let Sora fuck him.  
In the back of his head, Vanitas knew that wouldn’t be fair to Sora, but he quickly squashed that notion and got to mentally willing his cock to perk up as fast as humanly possible.  
With Sora on top of him, this was relatively easy.  
His hair was starting to stick to his temples and forehead, and he was working on getting those tight little briefs off. His eyes were a hazy but determined, and annoyingly not focused on Vanitas.  
“I…uh…” Vanitas spoke dumbly, watching Sora’s fingers push the waist band of the tight white briefs down.  
“Hmm?” Sora asked, looking up at the incomprehensible sounds coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. He licked his lips unconsciously as he looked questioningly at Vanitas, his hands still steadily pushing his tight white briefs off. “What’d you say?” he asked softly and hazily, his briefs finally slipping over his cock and revealing it fully.  
Vanitas swallowed and tried to breathe deeply. Sora’s cock was nothing short of beautiful.   
Now normally, Vanitas didn’t have a problem with cocks. Heck, his penis was his best friend. But any cock that was not his did not need to be around him, exposed, anywhere near him. The thought of one openly presented to him made him gag.  
But Sora…Sora was special.  
And oh my fucking god his cock was perfect.  
Flushed with arousal, weeping with precum, and twitching as Sora pushed his briefs completely off, his hands briefly massaging his own soft balls.  
Vanitas was all at once horrified and thrilled to realize he wanted it in his mouth.  
“Vanitas?” Sora was frowning a bit, his head cocked a bit to the side as he watched Vanitas’s eyes slowly come back into focus.  
Vanitas blinked a few times, tearing his eyes away from Sora’s hand, which was still massaging Sora’s sac and driving him damn near insane.  
“I just—I,” Vanitas tried to keep his eyes on Sora’s face, but failed miserably, looking down at that pretty cock instead. “I—god, Sora.”  
It was more of a moan than words, but it pleased Sora all the same. He smiled his shy, beautiful smile and straddled Vanitas’s hips, his warm hands sliding over his boyfriend’s abs and hips repeatedly as he slowly angled his hips…  
And pushed his cock up against Vani’s.  
Vanitas had already been half hard from the sight of Sora’s penis, but with Sora looking into his eyes and biting his lip and smoothly and slowly frotting against him, he was suddenly painfully hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really love to tease you guys. But does anyone still read this? It’s been awhile. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life has been chewing on my butt with sharp, visceral teeth.  
> It was really nice to know that some people are still reading this!  
> I have come back because I have heard the gravelly voice of Kamaji, saying:  
> “Finish what you started, human.”

Sora licked his lips, tiny mewls and moans escaping his throat as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. He could feel the heat coming off of his cheeks—he knew he was blushing like a fucking girl and he knew he probably looked stupid, but he couldn’t help it, and he definitely could not stop what he was doing. Looking down briefly, watching as his cock rubbed against Vanitas’ newly erected and leaking member, Sora felt his blush intensify as he heaved a shuddering breath.   
“Oh..oh shit…” Vanitas all but moaned beneath him, his searing hands reaching up to wrap around Sora’s gently moving hips. “Sora…want you so bad…” he groaned into the heated air between them, his amber eyes almost fully covered by lowered lids.  
Sora could only moan in response, his hips rocking a bit more quickly against Vanitas briefly before he stopped all together, straightening and moving his groin away from Vanitas’ aching member. He almost giggled as he watched Vanitas grunt and grimace in frustration, his hands still stubbornly clinging to Sora’s hips as the smaller boy adjusted his position, rising up on his knees and reaching behind himself.  
Eyes widening, Vanitas watched as Sora’s arm moved slightly, his hand behind him and out of sight. He felt the beginnings of an unusual blush forming on his cheeks as Sora’s arm moved again, resulting in a soft cry from his boyfriend’s lips. He watched in rapture, his mouth slightly gaping, as Sora panted and continued steadily moving his arm, his back arching as he prepared himself.  
Licking his dry lips as heat pulsed through his body, Vanitas moved his hands from Sora’s hips to the soft swells of the smaller boy’s ass, and after gently massaging them, pulled them outwards.  
The resulting whimper was enough to make Vanitas’ cock twitch—but Sora drove him near orgasm at the sight of that pretty pink cock leaking precum onto Vanitas’ heated skin.   
Vanitas gripped at the soft flesh of Sora’s ass harder, and moaned as Sora’s arm began to move faster, and more forcefully.  
“Vani…” Sora whimpered, his blue eyes burning tracks down Vanitas’ body. “Lube…”  
Snapping to attention, Vanitas’ voice came out in a jumble of incomprehensible words, and giving up entirely on expressing himself, Vanitas instead reached under his pillow with one hand and pulled out his personal tube of scentless lube.  
“Uh…shit…here…” he offered, pushing the tube into Sora’s free hand.  
Sora shook his head, and pushed the bottle back into Vanitas’ hand, panting as he continued to finger himself.  
“You…spread some on your fingers…” Sora whispered, his eyes pushing lust and need and heat through Vanitas as he frantically nodded. He regretfully released his handful of Sora’s ass, before opening the tube and squirting a generous amount over his left hand’s fingers. Spreading the solution over his fingers with his thumb, Vanitas swallowed hard and looked up at Sora’s face—silently asking permission for what he usually took without concern.  
Feeling his chest expand with something warm, Vanitas watched as Sora bent his body over him, his back arching more as he removed his fingers from his own entrance, and braced his arms on either side of Vanitas’s chest. That perfect, beautiful face leaned towards Vanitas, parted lips making wet contact with his as Sora pushed most of his upper body into Vanitas’ chest. Groaning into his mouth, Vanitas pushed his tongue into Sora’s mouth, the wet muscle pushing slowly and forcefully against Sora’s as his hands trailed to Sora’s now upturned ass. Slowly, his right hand gripped and fondled a supple cheek, before pulling it away from the other so that his left hand, fingers slick with lube, could move to lightly touch Sora’s puckered entrance.  
Sora moaned softly around his tongue, sucking it lightly and relaxing his body, encouraging Vanitas to continue.  
As if there was anyway Vanitas could stop.  
Rubbing slow, small circles around Sora’s entrance that were unbearably feather light, Vanitas watched Sora’s face through half lowered lids. Beautiful blue eyes were clouded over as Sora moaned and undulated above him, his soft cheeks burning red as his talented mouth continued to pleasure Vanitas’ tongue.  
His characteristic mischief returning to him, Vanitas pushed a finger past the tight ring of muscle, delighting in the way Sora suddenly arched back and moaned, his body bowing back and displaying his adorable pert nipples and soft strong neck to Vanitas. Not giving him a chance to recover from the sudden penetration, Vanitas began to push his finger in and out of Sora, moving deeply, steadily, and not too slowly. He couldn’t help grinning at the way Sora’s eyes shut and the boy bit his lip, trying to stifle the steady chorus of moans coming from his mouth.  
Wanting to hear more of that voice that made his heart pound, Vanitas pushed two more fingers into the tight heat of Sora’s ass, happy to see that while Sora grimaced momentarily, he also moaned louder than he had before.   
“V-Vani!” the soft gasp was not lost on Vanitas. But he wanted Sora to scream.  
He immediately began to pump his fingers into the now slick heat of Sora’s ass, reveling in how hard the entrance was gripping him, and yet how easily he could move in and out of it, driving Sora closer to the edge. Finding no obvious or hinting signs that Sora felt any pain, Vanitas sped up the motions of his fingers, pushing his slick digits in and out of Sora’s stretching entrance, and added some force to it.  
Sora arched more, his beautiful body and sun kissed skin immediately drawing Vanitas’ eyes as the boy moaned wantonly, pushing his ass back against Vanitas’ fingers, rocking his hips and leaking precum all over himself, thoroughly wetting his cock and balls.  
Unable to take the sight, Vanitas cursed and removed his fingers from Sora’s ass, before frantically squirting lube on to his fingers again and reaching between them to lube his aching cock as quickly as humanly possible.  
“God Sora please, fuck,” Vanitas groaned as he finished lubing his cock, gripping its base and looking into Sora’s eyes, “I need you, now.” He growled, his other hand moving to grip one sweet cheek of Sora’s ass.  
“Nnngh! Mmnn, yes, mmm Vani…” Sora was undulating above him, pushing into the grip of Vanitas’ hand and allowing his balls to make heated contact with the head of Vanitas’ cock, causing both to moan breathlessly. And then Sora lifted his body again, angling his hips and bracing his hands on Vanitas’s chest.   
Vanitas swallowed and gulped air as he looked at Sora, poised so perfectly, his sweet, tight, ass just inches away from the head of his cock.  
And then Sora looked him in the eye, his velvet voice dripping with lust.  
“Fuck me.”  
For a few ragged, heavy breaths, Vanitas couldn’t see.  
He guessed his eyes had rolled to the back of his head, but the thought quickly left his mind as his vision returned to him.  
The sight of Sora slowly lowering himself—his parted lips and bright blue eyes, and oh holy fucking shit his entrance stretching around Vanitas’ cock as it pushed inside the wet heat of his ass—was effectively robbing Vanitas of what little breath he had left.  
Because Sora was beautiful and this was beautiful and when had sex with anybody ever felt half as good as this and he wasn’t even inside him yet but oh shit Sora—  
The tip of Vanitas’ cock slipped past the tight ring of muscle and he bit down on his lip to keep from howling, because how was Sora so wet and hot and tight and perfect and quite suddenly Vanitas realized that he wasn’t wearing a condom and that was never good but  
“Sora” Vanitas breathed weakly, his body feeling tight and weak in one breath, his hands gripping Sora’s hips so hard his fingers shook and his amber eyes helplessly locked on the oceanic blue irises before him.  
Sora made a sound that was somewhere in between agony and ecstasy, his eyes slipping shut as his body seemed to arch into a tense bow, his hands gripping Vanitas’s biceps hard.   
And then  
Sora took one  
Two  
Three  
Deep breaths,  
And started to move.  
Not two seconds after watching Sora roll his gorgeous, thin hips in a lateral figure-eight did Vanitas lose control. He began frantically bucking up into the velvet heat of Sora’s ass, gritting his teeth and grunting, his hands clasped firmly on Sora’s hips, simultaneously pulling him down onto his cock as he thrust up brutally.  
And Sora liked that.  
The burn and the stretch and just Vanitas had Sora’s eyes rolling to the back of his head as he whimpered and moaned constantly, taking his boyfriend’s thick cock as best as he could as the sounds of sweaty skin slapping against sweaty skin filled the room.  
Vanitas’s eyes tracked down from his boyfriend’s sweet face, over his sweet nipples, and down to his pretty, bouncing, pink cock. He groaned louder at the sight, his cock twitching hard as he stopped to grind deep into Sora’s ass, causing Sora to make a kind of broken noise, some precum leaking from his tip as his hands moved from Vanitas’s biceps to clutch over his hands, still tightly wrapped around his hip bones.  
“Nngah, so—” Sora gasped for air as Vanitas rolled his hips harder into Sora, “fucking good.” Sora whined, his blue eyes cracking open as a lazy, blissed out smile took over his face, his body continuously jolted by Vanitas’s upward thrusts and downward yanks onto his cock. Sora licked his lips, intensely aware of the feeling of his ass cheeks jiggling from the impact of Vani’s hips as he fucked him deep and hard and perfect.  
“Yeah, I knew you’d like that baby.” Vanitas grunted, smirking as best as he could. “Knew you’d like the feel of my cock pounding into your sweet, tight little ass.”  
Sora keened, his hips twitching and shaking as he rolled his hips down for every thrust Vanitas gave him. “I love it…” Sora gasped quietly, his cheeks burning at the near-silent admission.  
At the whispered words, Vanitas growled like an animal, his hands moving quickly out from under Sora’s to roughly grip two handfuls of his boyfriend’s firm ass. He groaned loudly as he kneaded the flesh in his hands, loving the automatic clench of Sora’s ass around his cock that it caused.   
All at once and entirely too soon, Sora’s body locked up and convulsed above Vanitas, his muscles straining as he arched his back, screamed out his pleasure, and ejaculated all over himself and Vanitas’s quivering stomach.  
As if the mere sight of that wasn’t enough to overload Vanitas’s senses completely, Sora’s ass clamped down almost painfully around his already pulsing member, and after several more uncontrolled thrusts he spilled into him, shuddering as he spent himself, gripping Sora hard and trying desperately to breathe, his eyes squeezed shut.  
After a few seconds of blind, calm, and yet exhilarating bliss, Vanitas was able to gasp a full breath of air and open his eyes.   
Sora, sweaty and panting and gorgeous, was smiling down at him, lighting up the room and filling up his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than usual, I know…and I apologize…I just felt that I wanted this part of the story to be all by itself in a chapter.  
> I really hope this was worth all the waiting…I can’t say sorry enough for how long I’ve left you all hanging. I greatly appreciate your reading this story, and I’ll gladly sink with this ship, with all of you on board.  
> I’m going to start writing the next chapter now, so don’t fret :)


	9. Chapter 9

Vanitas remained wide awake that first night with Sora, a soft smile on his face. Sora's warm, firm body was half on top of him and curled around him, and his mind was filled with all the things he wanted. Things he wanted from Sora, yes, but mostly things he wanted to do for Sora.

He wanted Sora to stay with him…he wanted to keep him.

And he wanted to give Sora everything he'd ever want. He wanted him to move in, he wanted Sora to rely on him and let him support him. He wanted Sora to be able to read until his eyes crossed without having to worry about anything else. He wanted Sora to be happy, and he wanted him to fall in love with him so utterly and completely that he'd never be able to leave Vanitas.

He shifted a bit, looking down at Sora's sleeping form. The young man's chest pushed softly and slowly against his side with every breath he took, and his breath fanned over Vanitas' chest steadily while his dark lashes fluttered briefly over his cheeks as he dreamed. A surge of completely unfamiliar warmth that was usually brought on by Sora's presence filled Vanitas' chest, and he couldn't help but laugh quietly, happily, when he saw Sora was practically grinning in his sleep.

After placing a soft kiss in Sora's hair, his boyfriend hummed lightly in his sleep and shifted until the tip of his nose was pressing softly into Vanitas' neck. Feeling like a sap, but so ridiculously happy, Vanitas gripped Sora to himself a little tighter.

The next morning, Sora woke up to the sound of Vanitas snoring at an alarming volume. He snickered, feeling giddy and happy, and untangled himself from his boyfriend's firm grip so he could slip out of bed. He padded around Vanitas' apartment quietly, freshening up and tidying up any mess they made on the way to the bedroom. Sora even went out to the elevator bank—and sure enough, the pizza they had abandoned the night before was there. He disposed of it properly before returning to Vanitas' apartment, smiling all the while.

He debated leaving before Vanitas woke up—it was nearing noon, and his boyfriend was still snoring like a tiger in his bed. Rationalizing that he didn't have work for several more hours, Sora decided he could spend a bit more time with him, even if he was unconscious. So, seeking to impress his newly acquired hunk of a significant other, Sora pilfered his kitchen and set about making a big brunch for the man. It wasn't until a large plate of scrambled eggs, an even larger plate of bacon, and a skillet of sausages were sitting on the table did Sora realize that he was starving—they never did eat the night before, and the strenuous activities that came after their botched dinner caused him to knock out almost immediately.

Even though he could still hear Vanitas snoring like a wildebeest, Sora peeked at his sleeping face to make sure he was still deep asleep. He didn't want to disturb him, so he refrained from kissing him awake and forcing food into his stomach, instead opting to eat a ridiculous amount of food as quietly as he could before writing Vanitas a quick note, covering the leftover food, and slipping out.

He called a cab to take him back to his car which was still parked at the Book Cove, and after he had driven home he flopped down on his bed, heaved a long, love-filled sigh, and closed his eyes.

For the second time that day, Sora woke up to a loud, rumbling noise. He tried to blink away the heavy sleep from his eyes as he stretched his hand out, blindly searching for his cell phone, which he was certain was the source of the noise. Sure enough, he found it, and as he pulled it closer to his face, he felt it vibrate almost violently in his hand as it always did. He unlocked the screen and squinted at the brightness, just managing to read the flashing words before he missed the call.

Grunting as he rolled over, Sora hit the proper buttons to immediately return the call, trying to remember if he was supposed to clock into work earlier than usual…

"Fair & Strife Liquor, this is Axel, how can I help you?" Sora grinned at how bored his friend sounded.

"Hey, Axel, it's Sora. I just missed a call from the store—was it you?"

He listened to Axel hum thoughtfully. "Nah, wasn't me. It probably came from the big bosses' office though. Hold on a sec, lemme transfer you."

After a few seconds of silence and near quiet clicks, Zack's smooth voice filtered through.

"Heya kiddo!"

"Hi, I'm sorry, was I supposed to come in earlier today?"

He heard him laugh on the other end, smiling because he knew that sound made Cloud blush when he was in the same room. "No, don't worry little man. I only called because a friend of yours came in looking for you."

Sora's brow furrowed in confusion, tilting his head to the side as he tried to guess which friend it could possibly be. "Huh?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty serious about finding you, too. Made a big fuss with Cloud before I had to step in and take him back to our office and call you so he'd calm down. He's gone now, left two seconds ago, but man he looked like he was gonna break something when I told him you didn't answer. Kid, what the hell did you do to make this guy worry like that? I mean, I don't like being on the receiving end of his stress—those eyes of his are intense."

As Zack kept talking as he was prone to do, Sora's face morphed into expressions of increasing surprise and confusion. He was sure now that it was Vanitas who had gone to Fair & Strife Liquor looking for him—but Vanitas had never come in there before, and he'd only been hired recently—he'd only ever visited Sora at the Book Cove. And if Vanitas was looking for him, why didn't he check Sora's apartment first? Also, why was he so frantic—he'd only left his apartment four or five hours ago, and he'd left a cute little note. Most importantly, why hadn't Vanitas just texted him or something?

Oh.

That's right—he and Vanitas had never exchanged numbers.

Sora felt a little stupid, thinking that that was something they should have done long before getting together.

Suddenly, Zack's voice cut into his thoughts, asking him if he was listening.

"Sorry, I-I didn't hear that last part." Sora said weakly, feeling guilty for not listening.

Zack huffed "I was asking if I should be worried—he didn't seem like the calmest person in the world, and he did seem pretty desperate to find you. Do you need anyone to check on you later to make sure you're still alive or uh…not kidnapped?"

Sora smiled as he eased his boss' worries, laughing along and agreeing to tell him the whole story surrounding the situation once he clocked in later that night before hanging up. He was just setting his phone down when loud knocks echoed through his tiny apartment. His head snapped up and he jumped at the sound, but he quickly calmed down, letting out a breath and rising to answer the door.

Vanitas stared at him with wide, amber eyes, looking more than a bit ruffled.

Sora, not entirely sure how to react to Vanitas in a state he'd never seen him in, simply stared right back, a small, nervous smile forming when Vanitas continued to stand there, not saying anything.

"Um…Vanitas—hi." He said a bit shyly, cheeks coloring as his boyfriend continued to just stare.

Seeming to snap out of whatever trance he was in, Vanitas exhaled, and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this, but I—uh" he seemed to flounder, looking from Sora's eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes, "when I woke up you had already left and I…I just wanted to make sure you were okay…?"

Sora resisted squinting at his boyfriend and at the way his tone suggested that even  _he_ didn't know what the heck he was doing there.

Vanitas huffed out a nervous laugh. "I'm sorry, I just—I guess I wasn't thinking straight and I just…freaked out. I mean, you left without waking me up or anything, and I don't have your number, so I just wanted to get a hold of you, or see you so…" Vanitas seemed to forcibly stop himself from speaking then, looking away from Sora's wide, thoughtful eyes. Sora opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a word in, Vanitas was frantically talking again. "Look Sor, I had the fucking time of my life with you last night, and I really like you. I'm not used to liking anyone as much as I like you, so I think I'm acting a little crazy because I don't know how to deal…but god damn I just had to see your face."

Heat rushed over the entirety of Sora's face as he blushed so red he felt the temperature rise significantly around his face, and he felt a shaking smile form on his lips as he watched Vanitas look back at him with such a look of vulnerability on his handsome face that it made Sora's chest clench.

"No need to be sorry…I'm glad you wanted to see me…if you want to come inside I can give you my number and we can hang out a bit before I get ready for work." Sora smiled sweetly, and Vanitas seemed to melt before nodding, sighing in relief as he entered Sora's apartment.

Vanitas had not originally intended to freak the fuck out and make an ass out of himself. It was just so disorienting to wake up and realize  _Sora's gone_.

He had panicked immediately—as he stumbled around frantically, pulling on clothes and finding his keys before bursting out his front door, thoughts raced through his head:  _this is karma. I find someone I care about deeply, and he dumps me once he sleeps with me…that's what I've been doing for years to everyone around me…it was only a matter of time before the tables turned on me. But I can't lose him—I'll prove to him I'm worth more than flirting and one fuck. He's too important…I'd beg for his attention if that's what he wanted…_

Once he was in his car and driving at a not so safe speed, he berated himself for even thinking Sora would treat him like that.  _He's sweet and sincere. Of course he wouldn't butter me up and just leave…maybe there was an emergency…or maybe he went to go get breakfast…and got hurt?_ He gritted his teeth as irrational fear welled up in his chest, making his breathing a bit labored. He knew he needed to calm down, so he focused on steadying his breathing and slowed his car down to an acceptable speed.  _Relax…relax. He probably just had work…yeah. Just go and greet him at the Book Cove, he'll blush all pretty and smile._ At the mere thought of that, Vanitas was much more relaxed, and he only had a fraction of tension left in his body as he pulled into the parking lot of the Book Cove. He practically ran into the building, squinting in confusion and starting to panic just a little bit more when he realized the tiny little thing behind the front desk was not Sora.

The sweet faced girl blushed scarlet when she was approached and shook her head when he asked about Sora. Apparently, Sora had changed his shifts a bit because he'd just gotten his second job at Fair & Strife Liquor. He left, forgetting to thank her entirely, and booked it to his car, intent on finding his boyfriend.

Only when he was pulling out of the parking lot did Vanitas realize he had no idea where Fair &Strife Liquor was located. He grunted in frustration and pulled into the next parking lot, nearly denting his phone screen when he googled the place.

The six minute drive there was a tense and silent one, and Vanitas was beginning to feel a little stupid, knowing it would probably not look good for Sora's boyfriend to visit him at work during his first day.  _But I won't be able to act like an actual sane person unless I see him._ He was feeling raw and completely unfamiliar with himself, and he knew seeing Sora would help him step back, relax, and just focus on their new relationship in a way that didn't send his stress levels skyrocketing.

Once he had barged into the little store, he was greeted quietly by a friendly blond, whose hair defied all gravity. Said blond let him know Sora was nowhere near the premises, and Vanitas nearly lost his shit because if Sora wasn't in his bed, wasn't at the Book Cove, and wasn't at his new job, then—then  _he's hurt or somebody took him or he's left me for someone deserving and I knew this would fucking happen I can't fucking—_ He didn't realize he'd been yelling everything out loud until he looked up to see Cloud looking all kinds of weirded out. He was about to try to make a lame excuse for his behavior when another man sidled up, grinned and said things meant to relax him, and gripped his upper arm and led him to the back of the store into a little office. Vanitas was barely listening to him in between beating himself up and worrying about Sora, but he snapped to attention when the dark haired man said he'd try calling Sora's cell phone to help Vanitas try and locate him, saying he might be at his apartment anyway—unless Vanitas had already checked there.

Vanitas blinked, wondering why he hadn't even thought to check Sora's apartment first…or call him at least. He remembered with a sharp pang of disappointment that Sora had never given him his phone number, and he had never asked for his either. He vowed to remedy that as soon as possible, if only to keep him from going out on a stupid hunt like this again.

As for not checking Sora's apartment first…Vanitas chalked that up to his own personal brand of stupidity.

He was sure now that Sora was at home, safe and sound, and that he had worried for nothing.

"He didn't answer, but he might be at home. Sorry about that buddy, but if you stick around, his shift starts in a few hours and maybe you can catch him then."

Vanitas had been rushing out of the office before the guy could finish his sentence, and he nearly knocked a redhead over as he barreled through the rest of the shop. He ignored the sarcastic comment of "So sorry,  _my_  bad" that was tossed behind him and instead rushed to his car.

Once he had gotten in and fastened his seat belt, he tried to figure out why Sora hadn't answered his cell phone. For a few seconds, his brain flooded with dread—he was  _sure_  that Sora had either been abducted or hurt or drugged or killed or—he stopped his train of thought there, forcing himself to calm down. Calmly and slowly, he pushed the idea that Sora was just asleep or in the bathroom or that he left his phone at home into the forefront of his mind. He'd had enough of his own near obsessive behavior in the last half hour, and he didn't think Sora would appreciate hearing anymore about it from his coworkers later on. With that in mind, he tried to rein in his swirling thoughts and decide what the next course of  _sane_  action would be.

He did have the option of waiting for Sora at the shop, or maybe the Book Cove…but he was sure he had already embarrassed him enough just by bugging his coworkers and flying out of each establishment once he had gotten the information he needed. He knew that his behavior was…unusual. Definitely different from his usual plays between indifferent and smoothly seductive. He grinded his teeth, trying to push away the thoughts of him being  _pathetic_  aside and searching for a way to locate Sora without embarrassing the both of them anymore than he already had.

He didn't want to wait at any of Sora's workplaces, even though he was bound to show up sooner or later. The only other place he'd eventually return to was his apartment. So even if he wasn't home, Vanitas would wait until he was—and he'd get his goddamn phone number and never have to worry himself half to death again.

With a bit more resolve and little less blind panic, Vanitas took a deep breath and made his way to Sora's. He spent the entire drive there and the full trek up the stairs slowly calming his heart beat, trying to get some control over how much he felt in general towards Sora, and attempting to school his face into its usual mask of irresistible, aloof indifference.

He was 85% there once he reached Sora's door, and when he heard the muffled sound of Sora's voice through the paper thin walls, he heaved a great sigh of relief. He felt his shoulders relax a bit, but his spine was rigid as he wondered how Sora would react to him showing up like this, uninvited. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, a little harder than he meant to.

And then Sora was opening the door and staring at him and  _god fucking damn it all to hell_  he blanked. He didn't know what to say, what to do with his hands, or how to take a proper breath. He was just staring at Sora, and how he simultaneously took his breath away and filled his chest to bursting. Vanitas didn't understand it, but he loved feeling that way.

He loved Sora.

And his boyfriend made it worse. After Vanitas fumbled, word vomited, and then proceeded to spill his feels and guts all over Sora in a rush, he spoke to him kindly, invited him inside, and blushed and smiled whenever Vanitas made eye contact with him.

Sora smiled at him once he flopped down on to his futon that was dying a slow, spiteful death, and sat down quite close to him. Vanitas' mood was significantly better in light of this.

"I'm sorry I made you worry like that…my boss called to let me know you were looking for me…" Vanitas winced at that, hoping Sora didn't get any shit for that, "but didn't you see the note I left you?"

Vanitas blinked dumbly a few times, before eloquently replying.

"Huh?"

Sora's blush was back and his mouth was shaking a little as he smiled wider.

"I-uh-made you breakfast, but you were still asleep…so I wrote a little note and left it on the kitchen table with the food..." he ducked his head then, still smiling but still avoiding Vanitas' eyes.

Vanitas smirked as he watched his cutie of a boyfriend blush over doing something so sweet and…domestic for him.

"I was in such a blind rush to go find you—I missed it completely." Vanitas said softly, apologetically. "I'll eat it all once I get home…Thanks, Sor."

Sora mumbled a shaky, happy little 'you're welcome' before looking back up at him, his cheeks less pink now. A soft smile curved his lips as his big blue eyes focused completely on Vanitas.

"It's…really good to see you."

Vanitas felt something slide into place deep inside his chest, and he grinned at Sora until his cheeks hurt.

And after a few hours of talking and video games, Vanitas dropped Sora off at Fair & Strife Liquor. The two of them made plans for Vanitas to pick Sora up at the end of his shift and for Sora to spend the night at his place, and all the way home, Vanitas was thinking of all the wicked things he'd do to Sora's sweet body.

His mind was deep in the gutter by the time he entered his spacious apartment, but his thoughts shifted to affections and sentiments that were rooted much deeper than his desire for Sora's body when he finally saw the note Sora had left him earlier that day.

Sitting on top of a plate piled high with now cold eggs, bacon, and sausages covered in saran wrap, there was a slip of paper with a message scrawled in Sora's messy writing, encouraging him to eat well and rest. The last line made Vanitas collapse onto the nearest chair and heave a happy, lovesick laugh:

_I can't wait to see you again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoosh! There goes all my energy. No smut here, which is not usually how I do things.  
> Thank you for reading, and thank you for shipping. ; )


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologize profusely for the delay.  
> This chapter is shorter than usual, but I felt that was necessary.  
> The things you've probably noticed building up in Vanitas are essentially going to make things a lot less fluffy and a lot less happy from now on...

Things were perfect.

Vanitas was _so_ affectionate, and on top of that, he could be just the right amount of rough during sex.

Plus, he sent Sora these texts about his day, about things that reminded him of Sora, or about things he was planning on doing with Sora. Like trying out a new restaurant or a new sex position.

Yeah, Sora knew he had it good.

So he was constantly walking around with a dopey smile on his face, something his new coworker Axel took utter delight in pointing out whenever he got the chance. Sora didn’t really mind it all that much—he was just too happy to give any fucks about harmless teasing in the workplace.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, and since it was pretty slow in Fair & Strife Liquor, Sora felt no guilt in pulling it out and unlocking it.

He felt his cheeks warm reflexively at Vanitas’ small ID picture that preluded his text message.

_Hey, working late again tonight?_

Sora smiled.

_I get off a few hours early which is great because I’m gonna hang out with Roxas for a bit before going home! Did you want to meet up or come over after that?_

After about thirty seconds of drumming his fingers on the counter and smiling at Axel as he restocked some higher shelves, Sora’s phone buzzed again.

_Where are you going with Roxas?_

_Probably going to go see a movie and get dinner._

_Who else is going?_

_I was thinking of inviting Axel, and of course you’re invited :-)_

A customer had a few questions right when Sora hit send, so he spent a few minutes with them before he was able to check his phone again, although it buzzed immediately.

_I think I’ll pass tonight. I’ll see you tomorrow?_

A small frown flitted over Sora’s face, but he assured himself Vanitas was probably tired as well.

_Sure. Later, handsome._

_Later, babe._

His cheeks heating up considerably _again_ , Sora heaved a lovesick sigh, and Axel cackled a few shelves over.

\----

Vanitas set his phone down, glaring at the blank screen of his television.

Recently, it had been kind of difficult to get a good chunk of time alone with Sora.

In between his boyfriend’s two jobs and his decision to take some online classes to get management training for Fair & Strife Liquor, Sora was very busy. Vanitas understood that, and he was happy to support Sora and not tire him out by fucking him at every available opportunity. What really irked him was that when Sora wasn’t doing _all that_ , he wasn’t always with Vanitas. No, Sora was with his friends. Vanitas kind of understood that too—friends were important, and he had met some of Sora’s, including his best friends Roxas, Ventus, and Terra. They were nice enough, but _they were eating up Sora’s free time._ And fuck, yes, Vanitas was _jealous._

He often found himself wanting Sora’s attention and affection—but he wanted _all of it._ He had contemplated that maybe this was because he was so ready to give Sora all of _his_.

And the more that he thought about it, the more he began to think that Sora wasn’t ready to give Vanitas everything the way Vanitas was ready to give everything to Sora.

And that was the single most fucking terrifying thought in the world.

Vanitas knew he had been such a prick to many good people, but he knew he couldn’t give up Sora’s affection and attention, and he was desperate to keep a firm grip on it.

And now, Sora was going out with Roxas and some guy Axel for dinner and a movie.

Vanitas gritted his teeth.

He knew it was stupid not to trust Sora.

But Roxas and Sora were _close._ Vanitas had seen it. And from what he had heard about Axel, the guy was handsome and funny and a flirt. Just the thought of him around Sora in addition to them working the same shift had his skin prickling.

Dragging a hand over his face, Vanitas stood up and prepared to take a shower to cool off, hoping his troubling thoughts would pass and that he’d find peace and comfort after a good night’s sleep.

\----

Sora applied a fresh coat of chapstick as he waited for Vanitas to answer the door.

His boyfriend had asked him to come over after work, and Sora had eagerly agreed. He was planning on taking Vanitas to see the movie he and Roxas had seen the day before. It had been a good time, and Sora had spent much of the time snickering as Roxas recounted his online adventures in sex chat rooms. Unfortunately, Axel couldn’t come—there was no explanation, but Sora was fairly certain it was something perverted—because hey, that was just Axel.

The door opened to reveal a very disgruntled looking Vanitas, but Sora smiled and greeted him warmly anyway.

“Hi, Vani.”

Sora swore he was going to work on _not_ blushing, but it was just so _difficult_ around Vanitas.

“Hey, Sor. Come on in.” Vanitas’s face had softened, and he stepped aside to let him in.

“How’ve you been?” Sora asked as he flopped onto Vanitas’ heavenly couch, sighing as he leaned back.

“Eh, so-so.” Vanitas replied, leaning down and pecking Sora’s lips before he could follow up on that. “How was the movie?”

“It was good! I was wondering if you’d wanna see it?”

Vanitas seemed to stare down at him for a long moment.

“Sure, but not tonight, I’m a little tired.”

Sora nodded, reaching up to brush his fingers over Vanitas’ face.

“Come sit down with me?”

Vanitas slipped onto the couch, sighing as he got comfortable and rested an arm behind Sora’s shoulders on the back of the couch. Sora snuggled right up to him, smiling against the fabric of Vanitas’ shirt.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes.

Sora was beginning to drift off when he felt Vanitas’ chest expand, and then his boyfriend spoke softly.

“Sora…”

“Mm?” Sora moved his hand to Vanitas’ chest, resting his palm over his heart.

“You’re—“Vanitas’ voice gave out, and Sora’s eyes flicked up to look at the profile of his boyfriend’s face.

Sora’s eyes widened at the expression on Vanitas’ face—he seemed to be struggling with something. Like that moment when Vanitas had appeared on his doorway flustered and wild-eyed, Sora was suddenly faced with a side of his boyfriend that he didn’t recognize.

Vanitas swallowed audibly, and blinked a few times, still pointedly not looking at Sora.

“You’re...you’re _mine_ , right Sora? _Only mine?_ ”

Vanitas’ voice was low, but hard. And he wasn’t looking Sora.

Sora wasn’t sure how to react.

Was he accusing him of being unfaithful? Or was he just insecure? Either way, it didn’t allude to a very positive view of Sora himself…or of their relationship. But Sora wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt…he knew that Vanitas hadn’t had any serious relationships before, and he wondered if maybe he really just wasn’t used to what he and Sora were building together…and that maybe his own past faults were making him feel guilty, and making him apply that guilt to Sora. Which sucked, but Sora liked him too much to really blame him for that.

So Sora straightened up and moved so that he was facing Vanitas directly, looking right into his amber eyes.

“Yes, Vanitas. I’m yours.”

Vanitas’ chest seemed to collapse into itself for a moment beneath Sora’s hand, and then his fingers were wrapping around Sora’s tightly.

“Yeah, shit, I know. Fuck—sorry Sora, that was an asshole thing to ask.” Vanitas heaved a breath, clutching tightly at Sora’s fingers, squeezing them as Sora watched him close his eyes. “I just like you a little too much.” Vanitas laughed weakly.

Sora smiled softly, leaning forward and brushing his lips softly over Vanitas’ slightly pouting ones.

“No worries, Vani.”

Before Sora could pull further back, Vanitas’ hands moved to lace into his hair, his fingers applying soft pressure as he opened his eyes and smiled wryly. “I don’t deserve you.”

Sora leaned in and brushed his nose over his boyfriend’s. “Quit saying that.”

Vanitas chuckled.

“I’ll try.”

Sora smiled, pushing in again for more gentle pecks, his body heating up as Vanitas’ hands moved to stroke up his thighs, the heat from his palms searing Sora through his jeans.

He moaned lightly against Vanitas’ lips, parting his own and lightly tracing his tongue over his bottom lip as those hands moved steadily up until they were pushing beneath the fabric of his shirt and moving slowly over his skin. He shivered lightly, gently rocking his hips forward, undulating in Vanitas’ lap.

He pulled back, opening his eyes and looking at his boyfriend intently, his fingers brushing over Vanitas’ face. “Are you too tired, or…?”

Vanitas cracked a familiar wicked grin, suddenly grinding his hips up into Sora’s ass, causing the smaller young man to moan prettily.

“I’m never too tired to touch you, babe.”

\----

Vanitas watched, entranced and enamored, as the supple flesh of Sora’s ass bounced and jiggled so fucking _perfectly_ every time his petite boyfriend slammed his hips down, riding his cock with abandon as he let out the prettiest moans and mewls.

Vanitas had a death grip on each of Sora’s upper arms, forcing the young man to arch back as he swiveled his hips and bounced on Vanitas’ aching cock, unfortunately facing away from him.

It still felt like heaven.

Vanitas gritted his teeth as Sora’s ass continuously clenched down around his member, swearing and cursing each time Sora let out a painfully pleasured whimper, his soft hair brushing against the side of his face as he pulled Sora back further, testing the limits of his flexibility.

Sora let out a broken moan as Vanitas bit at his ear, his entire body shaking in Vanitas’ arms as he slammed down and swiveled his hips in a perfect figure eight, his pretty pink cock bouncing with the motions.

“So _big_ so _deep_ so _good_ ” Sora chanted mindlessly, his eyelashes fluttering as Vanitas’ cock filled and stretched him over and over again. “Gonna _come_ Vanitas, _Vani, I’m gonna come!”_ Sora whined frantically, doubling his pace and fucking himself on Vanitas’ cock with no semblance of rhythm.

“Yes, fuck, _come on my cock, Sora, fucking take it._ ” Vanitas growled into Sora’s ear, groaning as Sora’s walls clamped down so hard and for so long that it was hard to draw a steady breath.

Sora shook and shivered and whimpered in his arms all through his orgasm, and once he had stilled and gone limp, Vanitas set a brutal pace, pounding up into Sora’s ass desperately and grunting through it, loving how Sora gasped and twitched for him, and when he did come a few thrusts later, the only thing running through his head was _Mine._


End file.
